Love in a Book
by LadyFiona02
Summary: Chapter 12 Finally up School can be boring and a chore, when you really hate it. Well something is about to happen to make Van's days worth attending when a new student shows up. (vanFiona) (IrvineMoonbay) Thomas? Reason? NO FREAKING FLAMES
1. Default Chapter

Love in a Book  
  
Hey everyone. This is yet another Guardian Force story from me. I thought this one up out of blank space, so I hope I can finish it and I hope you like it. The summary will suck a bit. Well enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Encounter  
  
School, what the point? You have to wake up everyday to learn something you probably will never use in this life or the next. So why wake up at 7 only to go some place more boring then watching the sky all day?  
  
These are the questions 17 year old Van Fligheit asks himself everyday as he did his usual routine. Smack the alarm clock, roll over for 5 more minutes and then finally wake up to face nothing but homework, teachers and people you really don't care for.  
  
"Van, Van wake up or you'll going to be late." Van's mom calls walking in her son's room.  
  
"Oh mom 5 more minutes." Van whines covering his face with the covers.  
  
"Oh honey I gave you 5 more minutes." Mrs. Fligheit says walking in and pulling the covers back.  
  
"Then what about the entire day?" Van asks turning over.  
  
"No van wake up. It's a beautiful day out." Mrs. Fligheit says leaving the bed and going over to the windows, pulling the curtains apart, letting the sun shine in.  
  
"OOOOOO no." Van says covering his face. "I don't wanna go to school. I mean what's the point in learning things you might not ever use in this life anyway."  
  
"Well something interesting might happen. You never know." Mrs. Fligheit says going back over to the bed and shaking her son.  
  
"Like what? The teacher all end up missing." Van says turning over to face his mother. "Mom the point is. I hate it and I don't wanna go back."  
  
"Well you have to get going." Mrs. Fligheit says now leaving the room. Van turns to his nightstand next to his king-sized bed, that he shared alone, to see the time is 7:15 am. After making a groaning a few times, Van finally climbs out of bed and heads towards the bathroom, in his room, for a shower.  
  
15 minutes later*  
  
Van finally comes out of the shower and heads to his closet for some clothes.  
  
"What'll it be today?" Van asks out load looking over his wonderfully huge wardrobe.  
  
His eyes come across a navy blue outfit with matching jacket.  
  
"Bingo." Van says pulling it out and changing.  
  
Downstairs*  
  
Both of Van's parents are awake and sitting down stairs, at the kitchen table.  
  
"Is van up yet?" Dan Fligheit asks reading the paper.  
  
"Yes dear he's awake. I heard the water running in the shower in his room, so yeah he's awake." Shannon Fligheit says.  
  
"I swear sometimes if he'll ever graduate from high school with this being his last year and all." Dan says now reading the stock page.  
  
"Dan please. Van is like every other boy his age. School is boring unless something more interesting happens." Shannon says taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Van suddenly comes downstairs wearing the outfit he picked.  
  
"Van I thought I'd never see you." Dan says now looking at his son.  
  
"I know, but I hate waking up in the morning." Van says now taking a seat at the table, sitting in front of the breakfast his mom had cooked for him.  
  
"I hear ya Van. I'm no morning person myself." Dan says putting the paper down. "Well I better get going to work."  
  
Dan gets up from the table, pushing his chair up to the table and walking over to his wife, giving her a peck before leaving.  
  
"Have a good day van and stay out of trouble." Dan says grabbing his coat off the couch and leaving out the door.  
  
"Well mom I have to get going." Van says taking the last bite of his eggs and getting up from the table.  
  
"Have a nice day dear." Shannon says.  
  
"I will mom." Van says giving his mom her peck and leaving the house.  
  
While walking to school Van begins to think out loud to himself about how much he hates school and how much is teachers give so much homework.  
  
"Damn teachers, Damn homework. I wish I never knew any of it or had to learn any of it." Van mutters to himself out loud. As he continues to walk and mutter, someone comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. Van's mutter stops when he turns to see Irvine.  
  
"Oh what's up man?" Van says in a grouchy voice.  
  
"Whoa van that's no way to greet a friend." Irvine says as he begins to walk with Van to school.  
  
"I'm sorry man. I really hate coming to school. I mean what's the point. It's our last year I know, but why do we have to learn any of this?" Van asks as Irvine looks puzzled.  
  
"Good question." Irvine says as Van continues his rants.  
  
"When do we really need trigonometry after high school?" Van asks aloud, more like yelling.  
  
"Who knows. I guess they use that to make us look dumber then them I don't know." Irvine says still walking with Van. They soon enter the school yard, in which they pass through the gates into the school building.  
  
"One this is for sure, after I graduate, I'm not going to college. That's more learning to waste my life with." Van says now walking up to the locker him and Irvine shares.  
  
"Man I have never heard you complain so much before." Irvine says turning the lock on the locker to open it. Two rights and one left and it's open.  
  
"We have history first hour, History with Prozen. God he is so boring I can die in there." Van says getting out his history book from the locker along with Irvine.  
  
"It should be interesting today. Today we learn about how the war started." Irvine says sounding excited.  
  
"Oh wow that is a change from the usual boredom." Van says now walking away from the locker. Irvine closes the locker and opens his history book. Just then a tan skinned, brown haired girl walks up to them.  
  
"Hey Irvine, Van."  
  
Irvine looks up to see his best friend, Moonbay.  
  
"Hey Moon." Irvine says taking his head out of the book.  
  
"Hey Moon." Van says in a low tone.  
  
"What's up with him?" Moonbay asks.  
  
"Oh he hates school, we will never use this stuff outside of this life. The usual." Irvine says looking back in his book.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Van and his gang of lug heads."  
  
Irvine, Van and Moonbay turn to who is talking to them. That voice came from one person Van really didn't wish to see at all. Thomas Shuboltz, who's always competing with Van for some reason we'll never find out. Just petty I guess.  
  
"Oh great. Just what I needed." Van says rolling his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Irvine asks annoyingly.  
  
"It's none of your concern. I hope you're all ready to fail history today because Prozen is giving out extra points for class participation for answering the questions on how the war started." Thomas says slinging a cheesy grin their direction.  
  
"Be my guess. Take all my answers." Van says rolling his eyes. "I can't really wait to fail."  
  
"Thomas just because you're good in History doesn't mean you have to throw that in our faces." Moonbay says getting angry.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter. See you guys in class and don't bother answering any questions, that's my job." Thomas says walking into the class.  
  
"I'll give him answers." Moonbay says as her blood boils.  
  
"Call down Moon. Thomas isn't really anyone to get mad over. He only brags because that's the only thing he knows." Irvine says.  
  
"Well, let's go to class anyway. I need a good rest." Van says as the three walk in the class. Irvine and Van sit in the back, behind Thomas, while Moonbay sits in the front.  
  
The rest of the class piles in and the class starts.  
  
"Good morning class." Prozen says turning towards the class from the board. "Today our lesson will be about how the war started."  
  
Van is sitting in his seat, with one hand on his chin, wondering when the class will be over, when it just started.  
  
"Now can anyone tell me how the war started?" Prozen asks as Thomas shoots his hand in the air.  
  
Before Prozen can call on Thomas, the class room door opens and a young girl walks in.  
  
"Hello is this the history class?" The girl asks. Van suddenly sits straight in his chair observing the new girl who just walking in.  
  
She has blonde hair, with separated bangs in front, with hair out to both sides with one long ponytail hanging in the back. She is wearing pink pants with a white top with matching pink and white shoes.  
  
"Yes this is. You must be the new student I was told about." Prozen says putting his book down.  
  
Van eyes this time weren't leaning off to the side of the class, but instead nearly rolling out of the sockets.  
  
"Class I would like for you to meet Fiona Alisi Lynette. She's a transfer student from another high school." Prozen says.  
  
Fiona smiles.  
  
Thomas can feel his face going red with love, while van continues to stare.  
  
"You can take a seat next to Van. Van raise your hand." Prozen says as Van shoots his hand in the air. Fiona comes from in front of the class, to where Prozen told her to sit. She takes a seat next to Van.  
  
"Now back to the lesson." Prozen says as the class now turns back to the front, all except two students, Thomas and Van.  
  
:::I'll never call school boring again.:::: Van thinks to himself as he continues to stare at the new student.  
  
Well this was a surprise wasn't it. Well tell me how you like it. I will continue this story if I get enough reviews saying so.  
  
Well review and tell me how you like it. 


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know Alisi Lynette

Chapter 2: Getting to know Alisi Lynette  
  
A new student attends Zi high school  
  
Prozen is still doing his boring history lesson, while van keeps his eyes towards the new girl and the board.  
  
"Now during the war the enemies would use stealth Zoids to disappear during battle." Prozen continues.  
  
"Man this guy won't shut up." Van mutters to himself. He then notices some giggling next to him. Van turns to see Fiona giggling.  
  
:::She thinks I'm funny.::: Van says grinning to himself.  
  
"Now can anyone tell me how the enemy made them selves invisible to the army?" Prozen asks looking around the room. Thomas has his hand in the air.  
  
"Yes Thomas?" Prozen asks rolling his eyes.  
  
"The enemies made themselves invisible due to the stealth Zoids capabilities of decreasing their heat and also the abilities to blend in with the surroundings." Thomas says with a huge smile.  
  
"Thank you Thomas." Prozen says writing something on the board.  
  
"Oh wow I could have guessed." Van says smartly under his breath again, this time loud enough for Prozen to hear.  
  
"Is there something you would like to share with the class van?" Prozen asks as Van looks directly at him.  
  
"No sir there isn't." Van says slouching.  
  
"Ok back to the lesson." Prozen says turning back around.  
  
:::I could really use a cheese burger right now:::: Moonbay thinks to herself.  
  
Irvine is making paper airplanes and sending them in Thomas's direction. (Man if his class is that boring, why get up at 7 only to go back to sleep?)  
  
"Now I'm going to pass out the assignments for the day." Prozen says turning to his desk and picking up some papers. He begins handing them out among the class. When he gets to the back where Van is, he gives him his paper.  
  
"Van help her out since this is her first day." Prozen says handing Fiona her paper.  
  
"Now class you will have to work in groups, which means the person next to you will be your partner." Prozen says.  
  
Van and Fiona look at each other and smile.  
  
"Come on Thomas you're with me." Moonbay says as Thomas moves his desk next to hers.  
  
"Don't kick me this time." Thomas whines.  
  
"Keeping whining and you might catch it." Moonbay says grinning as they get to work.  
  
Group One  
  
Thomas and Moonbay  
  
Group 2  
  
Irvine and Raven  
  
Group 3  
  
Karl and Reese  
  
Group 4  
  
Van and Fiona  
  
(ok there are much more students then this, but at the same time, I'm going to name them sorry.)  
  
"So you're Van huh?" Fiona asks sweetly as Van turns to her.  
  
"Yeah that's me." Van says smiling.  
  
"Well you pretty much already know my name. Is this class always boring?" Fiona asks whispering.  
  
"I get a good sleep." Van says as she giggles.  
  
"You're funny." Fiona says answering number 1.  
  
"So what school were you at before you came here?" Van asks in a low tone.  
  
"Oh um Zoidian academy." Fiona says looking at van.  
  
"Wow was is a good school?" Van asks.  
  
"It was ok. I mean I loved it there, but sine my parents decided we had to move, that's how I ended up here." Fiona says putting her pen down.  
  
"You must have been popular there huh?" Van asks putting his pen down as well.  
  
"Well I was and I had lots of friends. They hated to see me go and I really didn't want to leave either." Fiona says sighing. "I still keep in contact with them though."  
  
"Well that's good. Old friends are usually hard to keep up with." Van says looking at number 2. "I hate this question."  
  
Fiona looks at his paper and then looks at what she has.  
  
"It's sleeper zoid." Fiona says smiling. Van looks in the book and then to his paper.  
  
"Oh you're right. Thanks." Van says writing it down.  
  
"No problem." Fiona says smiling. Van looks up at her and smiles as well.  
  
Group 1*  
  
Thomas is continuing to watch the two in the back while Moonbay is doing the work.  
  
"Hey are you paying attention?" Moonbay asks looking at Thomas.  
  
"Yeah I am." Thomas says as he continues to watch them.  
  
"Then answer number 3." Moonbay says as Thomas scrambles to find the answer.  
  
"Ok, ok give me a minute." Thomas says scrambling as Moonbay rolls her eyes.  
  
After finding the answer, Thomas goes back to watching.  
  
::::She sure is pretty. I'm not going to let her stay with van. She might like him more than me.:::: Thomas thinks as he continues to stare.  
  
The bell then rings.  
  
"Ok class that's enough for today. Finish the assignments at home and turn them in to me tomorrow." Prozen says as the class straightens up their desks and pile out.  
  
In the hall*  
  
Van and Fiona have just come out of the room and Thomas is waiting outside the class. When they turn the corner to the outside of the class, Thomas jumps in between them.  
  
"Hi my name is Thomas, Thomas Shobultz, History genius and math whiz. So if you need any help finding any class or help with homework, please don't hesitate to ask." Thomas says as Fiona smiles, but looks away.  
  
"Thank you." Fiona says turning back to him.  
  
"So you need help finding your next class?" Thomas asks.  
  
"Yeah I do. Where is Trigonometry?" Fiona asks taking out her schedule from her purse.  
  
"Oh I have that class next too." Van says. "I'll show you the way."  
  
"Thanks." Fiona says putting her schedule away.  
  
"Damn it I don't have that class." Thomas says groaning.  
  
"Well we don't want to be late so let's get going." Van says as Fiona and him begins waking down the hall. Thomas snorts as Moonbay, Irvine, Reese, Raven and Karl go in the opposite direction.  
  
In Trigonometry*  
  
"Well class today we are going to learn about angles and acute angles." Mrs. Higurashi says now seeing the new student in her class." We have a new student class. Please welcome Mrs. Fiona Alisi Lynette."  
  
Fiona waves.  
  
Van pulls out his book while turning to the assignment page.  
  
"Now let's get started." Mrs. Higurashi says.  
  
"Yet another class I don't know why I need." Van says under his breath.  
  
"Now can anyone tell me the acute angle's Y axis?" Mrs. Higurashi asks as Fiona raises her hand.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Alisi Lynette." Mrs. Higurashi says pointing to her.  
  
"93 degrees to the right." Fiona says. (I don't really know because I don't do or like any forms of math, so work with me here.)  
  
"Well that's correct Mrs. Alisi Lynette." Mrs. Higurashi says writing on the board.  
  
::::Wow beauty and brains. I couldn't have for more:::: Van thinks in awe as she got the answer right.  
  
The class goes on in udder boredom as she explains the work and gives it. The next class, which is science, went by pretty fast. (I would write it but whom needs to be reminded of school when you're home huh?)  
  
Lunch*  
  
It's finally lunch time, one of Van's Favorite subjects he can't fail or have to turn homework into. Since he didn't have Science with Fiona, he couldn't wait to spend lunch with her. Now that his guided studies class is finally over, he rushes out of the class to meet Fiona at her Science class, but Thomas has already beat him to the punch.  
  
"So science was interesting huh?" Thomas asks as Fiona continues to wait by the door.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I really don't care that much for it." Fiona says sighing looking down the hall for Van.  
  
When van reaches the 2nd floor from the 1st, he can see Thomas talking to Fiona.  
  
"Sneaky son of a bitch." Van says glaring at Thomas. Van runs up to them and stops mid ways to walk the rest of the way.  
  
"Fiona." Van calls out as Fiona turns to him. Thomas looks and growls.  
  
"Hey van. I thought you weren't going to show up." Fiona says as Van finally stops when he reaches them.  
  
"My class is on the 2nd floor. So that's what kept me, sorry." Van says smiling.  
  
"Well can you show me to my locker?" Fiona asks looking at Van.  
  
"Can I show you around the campus after lunch?" Thomas asks Fiona, who turns back to him.  
  
"Well Van already told me he would, but you're welcome to come along." Fiona says walking over to van.  
  
"What floor is it on?" Van asks as Fiona pulls out her locker paper.  
  
"This floor. Number 408." Fiona says as Van takes the paper.  
  
"I can show you where that is." Van says as they walk away.  
  
Thomas is standing there, watching them walk away.  
  
"You're not going to get her van. By the end of this day, I will walk away with her on my arm." Thomas says as he stomps away to his locker.  
  
Well what do you think? Do you think Prozen should stick to teaching instead of trying to take over the planet? I think so. Well review and let me know how you like it.  
  
Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

Chapter 3: Conversations  
  
Van is showing Fiona to her locker, while Thomas is still trying to find a way to get her to notice him.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out like this Van." Fiona says as they approach her locker.  
  
"Hey it's no problem." Van says taking another look at her combination. "Oh by the way I won't be remembering this if you're wondering."  
  
"I'm not worried if you do." Fiona says watching Van turn the lock dial. After another turn, the locker is open.  
  
"Wow we never had those at Zoidian Academy." Fiona says pulling her pink backpack off her back and into her locker.  
  
"What did you guys use as lockers at the school?" Van asks as she closes it.  
  
"Oh we had personal places where we put our things, like closets." Fiona says trying to describe it.  
  
"Oh fancy." Van says as Fiona giggles at how Van said it.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Fiona asks putting her locker combination in her purse.  
  
"Oh to the lunch room to have lunch." Van says as they approach a flight of stairs. They walk down the stairs and down another flight of stairs.  
  
"How far away is it?" Fiona asks turning to Van.  
  
"Oh this the floor. We have our lunchroom on the bottom floor, but not the basement." Van says turning to her.  
  
"How many floors does this school have?" Fiona asks as they pass the bulletin board.  
  
"Well let's see it's this floor, then the 1st with one floor of classes, then the 2nd floor and then the 3rd floor. So I would says about 4 floors." Van as they approach the door.  
  
"Typical school." Fiona says as Van opens the door for her.  
  
Fiona walks in and van follows up.  
  
"So what are you in the mood for?" Van asks as they approach the menu. Fiona takes a look at the menu and ponders.  
  
"MMmmm I don't know really. I'll just have a soda." Fiona says as Van looks over the menu too.  
  
"Nothing I want to eat today." Van says turning to Fiona. "You said soda?"  
  
"Yeah just one." Fiona says looking around the room for a vending Machine. She finds one by the door and begins walking away from Van to it. Van follows her to the vending machine.  
  
Fiona looks at each label and ponders. She finds the one she likes and reaches in her purse for 65 cents. Once she gets the change out of her purse, she inserts it in the machine. She presses the button and the pop machine makes a sound but doesn't drop the pop.  
  
"It ate my money." Fiona says pressing the button again.  
  
"No it didn't. You just got to do this." Van says walking up to the machine and hits it one good time. The pop falls.  
  
"For the lady." Van says bending down and picking it up out of the slot and handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks Van." Fiona says taking it. "Are you going to have anything?"  
  
"No I'm good. I usually don't eat the school food." Van says as they leave the cafeteria.  
  
"Why not? You have to be hungry." Fiona says opening her soda.  
  
"Not really. I usually eat people I run into." Van says smirking. Fiona gives him a weird look.  
  
"Are you serious?" Fiona asks looking scared at Van.  
  
"No not seriously. It's a joke. I wouldn't eat anyone. I'm just never hungry around lunch time unless I was sick." Van says, now walking to the door to the outside. When they reach the doors to the outside, Van opens the door to Let Fiona out. When she walks out, he follows her out.  
  
"What a beautiful day." Fiona says taking in the fresh air in her lungs.  
  
"Yeah it is beautiful. I usually come out here after school." Van says breathing in.  
  
"So how big is the campus?" Fiona asks looking around the grounds.  
  
"Well to my left you would have the tennis court and behind that is the football field." Van says pointing in that direction. Fiona looks to his left.  
  
"Now to the right you would have the soccer field and way over there you would have the track." Van says pointing to the right. Fiona looks to the right in awe. (Yes their high school has really big field for those sports just in case you're wondering.)  
  
"Wow those are big." Fiona says as she continues staring.  
  
"Not to me. Also for the girls events, are held inside the school." Van says finding a bench. "You want to sit down?"  
  
"Sure." Fiona says as Van leads her to the bench. They take a seat.  
  
"I'm starting to like this school." Fiona says taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"Well it's ok, but I wouldn't get attached to it." Van says watching the trees.  
  
"Why not?" Fiona asks curiously.  
  
"Well a lot of weird stuff does happen and you will come across weird people, like Thomas for Instance." Van says turning to Fiona. She giggles.  
  
"I don't know how many times you have made me laugh today." Fiona says taking another drink of her soda.  
  
"Good or bad?" Van asks.  
  
"Well it's good. I didn't expect to meet someone like you on my first day, but I'm glad I did." Fiona says turning to Van.  
  
"It's always nice to meet someone like you too." Van says as they move closer to each other.  
  
"It was nice of you to show me around like this." Fiona says finishing her soda.  
  
"As I said before, no problems." Van says looking her directly in the face.  
  
"Well this is awkward." Fiona says now looking van in the face. He has that look that she can pretty much guess what's next. They are leaning closer and closer until the sound of a trash can falling can be heard. Fiona and Van turn in that direction.  
  
"Oh great." Van says looking at who's running up to them.  
  
"FIONA." Thomas yells as he stops at the bench.  
  
"Hey Thomas." Fiona says putting her head down.  
  
"Van can't I do something with her? You're always competing with me." Thomas whines.  
  
"Thomas I'm not competing with you." Van says sighing.  
  
"Van already showed me around the campus and where most of the things are, but you're welcome to walk me home along with Van. "Fine I'll do that. Are you hungry Fiona? I can always go get you something to eat." Thomas says reaching his pocket for his money.  
  
"No that's all right I had something already." Fiona says turning back to Van as Thomas's expression turns to frustrated.  
  
"So you wanna go walking some more?" Van asks as Fiona smiles.  
  
"Sure." Fiona says as they get up from the bench. "You want to come Thomas?"  
  
"Yea I do." Thomas says now picking his smile up again. The three begin to walk as Thomas starts up a conversation.  
  
"So how are you enjoying your day so far?" Thomas asks as Fiona briefly turns to him.  
  
"Oh it's fine since Van showed me where most things are." Fiona says smiling at Van. Vans does his cute grin. (I do mean cute) Thomas groans a bit.  
  
"Did he show you everything?" Thomas asks. "Because if he didn't, then I can show you the rest."  
  
"What's left?" Fiona asks looking at Thomas.  
  
::::God she is Gorgeous.::: Thomas thinks to himself.  
  
"Well the fields we have out here and the gym." Thomas says hoping he still has a chance.  
  
"He has already shown me the fields and later on he's going to show me the gym because I have that class last hour while you have what now?" Fiona says turning to Van.  
  
"I have social studies class. It's on the way to the gym so I figured might as well." Van says putting is hands behind his head.  
  
"Well there still is the cafeteria." Thomas says.  
  
"We been there already." Fiona says showing him the pop can. Thomas turns red with embarrassment and anger.  
  
::::Why does he always get the girls?::::: Thomas fusses to himself.  
  
The rest of Lunch went by with Van and Fiona talking, while Thomas continues to try and get her attention.  
  
After lunch Van walks Fiona to her locker.  
  
"So do you wanna meet after this class so I can walk to your 6th hour class?" Van asks as Fiona grabs her book bag out of the locker.  
  
"Sure." Fiona says closing her locker. Van and Fiona leaves her locker and he walks her to her 5th hour class. When they get there, Van opens the door for her.  
  
"See you later." Fiona says smiling as she walks in.  
  
"Later." Van says as he watches her walk in.  
  
Van goes on to his science class and watch the clock like he always does.  
  
Science*  
  
"Now the Mitochondria helps the cells divide and multiply." The teacher says showing a demonstration on the tape they are watching.  
  
"I wish it could divide and multiply me a milk shake right now." Van says looking boredly at the tape.  
  
:::I wonder what Fiona is doing in her class right now.:::::  
  
Social Studies*  
  
Fiona is sitting in class looking bored. She never really did care for social studies. She would rather do an Aquatic equation rather then this. She has that class with Thomas, who is staring at her from the 3rd seat in the row, in front of the class.  
  
"Now this is how you read a grid to locate the continents." The teacher she has says. (Sorry ran out of names for the teachers.)  
  
Fiona turns from the board briefly to look out the window, but instead ends up seeing Thomas stare at her with a tint of red in his face. She turns away and back to the board.  
  
:::She looks so pretty sitting down there looking at the board. I wish she was my girlfriend already.:::: Thomas thinks to himself, completely ignoring the teacher.  
  
The teacher finally gets through with the display and hands out the assignments.  
  
After class*  
  
The class finally let out and Fiona is outside waiting for Van when Thomas shows up.  
  
"Hey Fiona." Thomas says surprising her.  
  
"Hey Thomas." Fiona says now noticing him.  
  
"I saw you down the row looking bored. I know that class can put you to rest." Thomas says hoping to spark an interesting conversation.  
  
"Yeah that class is boring." Fiona says looking down the hall for Van who finally comes into sight. Van waves and Fiona waves back.  
  
"Well I'm going to my next class." Fiona says leaving the doorway.  
  
"I'll come." Thomas says following Fiona. Van walks up to her and smiles.  
  
"Ready to go to your neck class?" Van asks smoothly.  
  
"Yeah I am." Fiona says smiling. Van shows Fiona to her 6th class.  
  
"Well here it is Miss Fiona." Van says opening the door for her.  
  
"Thanks." Fiona says smiling. "Um Van, I want you to meet me after my 7th hour class."  
  
"Oh sure ok." Van says. "I'll meet you there."  
  
"OK bye Van, Thomas." Fiona says walking in the class.  
  
"I wish she would ask me to be her boyfriend." Thomas says watching her take a seat in the class.  
  
"That's a dream Thomas. You just keep those eyes closed." Van says walking off.  
  
Thomas walks off to his class.  
  
The rest of the last two class periods go by fast and it's finally after school. Van is waiting by Fiona's last class for when she walks out. When she finally does, She sees Van.  
  
"Hey Van." Fiona says smiling at him.  
  
"Hey how was gym?" Van asks as they walk to her locker on the same floor.  
  
"It was ok, but I hate wearing those shorts and that shirt." Fiona says thinking of the thought.  
  
"I know it sucks doesn't it." Van says as they reach her locker.  
  
"I'm glad it's Friday." Fiona says turning the dial on her locker and finally opening her locker.  
  
"Is it?" Van asks looking at his watch, spotting the day on his watch.  
  
"Yeah it is. I don't know why they decided I show up today when I could have came next week." Fiona says putting her social studies book in her locker. "But at the same time I'm glad I did come today."  
  
"Me too." Van says as she closes her locker. "So you going home now?"  
  
"Yeah. You wouldn't mind walking me there would you?" Fiona asks looking at Van.  
  
"Oh of course not. I live that way too so It wouldn't make a difference." Van says. "I mean if I lived the other way I still wouldn't mind getting you home safely."  
  
Fiona smiles.  
  
"So let me get you home so your parents won't worry about you." Van says as they walks towards the door and finally out the school building.  
  
Raven and Reese are conversing outside, while Karl is putting his books by in his car and waiting for Thomas.  
  
"He better not have detention." Karl says as he climbs in the car. Thomas comes out of the building and can see Fiona with Van, walking out of the gate.  
  
"Aww man I'm too late. I could have kissed her before she left." Thomas says finding his brother's car and going over to it. He climbs in.  
  
"What kept you?" Karl asks Thomas.  
  
"My locker was stuck." Thomas says putting on his seat belt. "And I was looking for the new girl so I can give her my number."  
  
"You try too hard Thomas." Karl says putting the key in the ignition and starting the car up. Soon he pulls out of the parking lot.  
  
The walkway*  
  
"Thank you for walking me home like this Van." Fiona says as he grins.  
  
"Hey it's no problem. My mom always taught me to treat everyone with respect." Van says." And my dad always taught me to treat everyone woman delicately."  
  
"They taught you well." Fiona says holding her history book.  
  
"Well I always believe that if you meet someone who is nice, then you treat them nice." Van says looking at the sky. "It sure is clear out here."  
  
They walk and talk until they reach her house.  
  
"Well this is my house." Fiona says as Van stop, observing the size.  
  
"Wow you must be rich." Van says looking at the house.  
  
"No I'm afraid not. My parents both work all the time, full time jobs, so that's why I live here and why I barely see them." Fiona says looking down.  
  
"Well I live in a house like this, but not as big." Van says turning to Fiona. "Well I best be going."  
  
"Wait before you go, let me give you this." Fiona says pulling out a piece of paper and writing on it. Then she hands it to him.  
  
"Thanks. Your Phone number and address." Van says observing it. "I'll put it in my personal Phone book."  
  
"Oh and one more thing." Fiona says walking up to him and planting a kiss on his lips. Van is shocked.  
  
"That's for helping me out and just being a nice guy. Call me later." Fiona says walking up to her door. Van turns to where she has gone and waves. She waves back and goes inside.  
  
"Wow." Is all Van could say before he walks home himself, which is a block and 3 houses down.  
  
Fiona's house*  
  
Fiona runs upstairs to her room, very large room and puts her book bag down on the floor. She flops on the bed and grabs a pillow.  
  
"I think I got myself a boyfriend." Fiona says sighing looking at the clock, next to her bed.  
  
Well my god this one a long one. Well I hope you like this one. Why does Thomas try so hard? I guess he never gets it.  
  
Well review and tell me how you like it.  
  
Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4: Saturday in the Park

Chapter 4: Saturday in the park  
  
After walking Fiona home, Van gets a little more then just a goodbye.  
  
Van has finally made it home and walks in the house, smiling. His mother notices him and walks into the livingroom.  
  
"Hello van dear, how was your day?" Mrs. Fligheit asks her son, now seeing him smile.  
  
"It was fine mother." Van says thinking of what he got.  
  
"Why are you smiling like that for? Ok what did you do and how soon should I expect a phone call from your teacher?" Mrs. Fligheit asks as Van walks past her to the staircase.  
  
"Nothing is wrong mother. I just found every reason to wake up every morning and go to school." Van says running up the stairs to his room. When he gets up there, he slings his book bag in the corner and flops on his bed.  
  
Downstairs*  
  
"I better be by the phone just in case." Mrs. Fligheit says sitting on the couch.  
  
Upstairs*  
  
Van has found Fiona's phone number and her address in his history book and pulls out his address book.  
  
"Oh she goes under F for Fiona or should I put her under G for Gorgeous?" van says pondering. "F will do for Fiona and Fine."  
  
Shuboltz Residence*  
  
Karl and Thomas have just arrived home, while Thomas rambles on about Fiona.  
  
"I'm telling you Karl she is the ultimate dream girl for any guy." Thomas says as they walk to the house. Karl pulls out his key and sticks it in the lock.  
  
"I'm guessing you want her to be all yours am I right?" Karl says turning the lock and opening the door.  
  
"How did you know?" Thomas asks as they walk into their house.  
  
"Because that's all I heard you talk about all the way home." Karl says putting his book on the coffee table.  
  
"Well one thing is for sure if she were my girlfriend, I wouldn't let her out of my sights." Thomas says sitting in the chair.  
  
"And that makes it an all better reason for her to run." Karl says walking upstairs to his room.  
  
"That was mean Karl." Thomas says running up after him.  
  
"Well it's the truth. I mean I saw this girl you keep talking about and well, to me she's good for a best friend, but not someone I would date." Karl says going into his room.  
  
"That's right Karl and leave her all to me." Thomas says grinning.  
  
"Do you know who walked her home today?" Karl asks sitting on his bed and throwing off his shoes.  
  
"Yeah that Van Fligheit." Thomas says groaning.  
  
"Now you think about it. He showed her where everything was today and some more. I think she likes him or I could be wrong." Karl says now lying on his bed.  
  
"You will be wrong Karl because by the end of next week, I'm coming home with her on my arm." Thomas says walking towards the door of his brother's room to leave.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Basically what I'm saying is, who cares because I'm going to get some rest." Karl says closing his eyes as Thomas leaves and goes to his own room. Thomas goes in his room and flops on his bed.  
  
"You'll see I'm going to have Fiona." Thomas says now closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Thomas's Dream*  
  
Thomas opens his eyes and sits up, noticing he is still in his room.  
  
"That was a quick sleep." Thomas says getting up and stretching. After stretching, there is a knock at the door that suddenly occurs. Thomas turns towards the door and walks over to it. Once he gets to it, he opens it to see Fiona standing there, eating a sucker.  
  
"Hello Thomas." Fiona says in a seductive voice, walking past him and into his room.  
  
"Hey Fiona. When did you get here?" Thomas asks closing the door back.  
  
"I just got here a few minutes ago. I just kept thinking about you and had to come see you." Fiona says taking a seat on his bed.  
  
"Really?" Thomas asks excited. He joins her on the bed.  
  
"Yeah. I had to come see you. I just love the color of your eyes." Fiona says now staring in his eyes.  
  
"They are emerald green." Thomas says smiling.  
  
"My favorite color." Fiona says scooting next to Thomas.  
  
"Really. What else do you like?" Thomas asks now noticing how close she is.  
  
"Well I would like to get to know you better." Fiona says now close to his lips.  
  
"Well ask away." Thomas says now leaning in for the kiss.  
  
"I will do that." Fiona whispers now placing her lips with his. Thomas endures and kisses back. They fall backwards on the bed, making out.  
  
In reality*  
  
Thomas has a small pond on his pillow and starts to kiss the pillow, imagining it is Fiona.  
  
Alisi Lynette's Residence*  
  
Fiona has already started on her history assignment and now up to question 15.  
  
"I believe the answer is Gygolous." Fiona says writing it down. After answering that question, The purple phone on her nightstand begins ringing. Fiona turns to the phone and picks up the receiver.  
  
"Hello. Fiona speaking." Fiona says in the receiver.  
  
"Hey Fiona it's me Van." Van says nervously.  
  
"Oh hey Van I couldn't wait to hear from you." Fiona says now putting her book down.  
  
"Oh Van I would like to apologize for kissing you earlier." Fiona says sounding sad.  
  
"Oh no need to be sorry Fiona. I enjoyed it." Van says grinning to himself. "What were you doing before I called?"  
  
"Oh finishing the rest of the history assignment Prozen gave us." Fiona says looking over at her book.  
  
"I'll do mine later. Um Fiona, don't take this as me moving too fast, but would you want to join me tomorrow?" Van asks.  
  
"Um ok doing what?" Fiona inquires.  
  
"Well usually every weekend or every other, me and my friends hang out sometimes in the park and other times other places, would you like to join me?" Van asks hoping for a yes.  
  
"Well of course I would and no you're not moving too fast." Fiona says as Van sighs in happiness.  
  
"Thanks so much. Um I'll call you back later and let you finish your homework ok?" Van says.  
  
"Oh sure what time?" Fiona inquires.  
  
"Oh I'm not sure yet, but if it's not tonight, then sometime tomorrow before I come pick you up." Van says assuring Fiona.  
  
"Oh ok. Well night if you don't call me back." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"Good night to you Miss. Alisi Lynette if I don't call back." Van says. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Fiona says as they both hang up. Fiona goes back to her assignment.  
  
Shuboltz Residence*  
  
Karl has just woken up form his afternoon rest. He looks at the clock and can see it's 6:30 (p.m.)  
  
"Wow I slept that late? Thomas's conversation must have made me sleepy." Karl says sitting up. "Speaking of Thomas."  
  
Karl gets off his bed and walks to his door, now exiting it. He walks down the hall to his brother's room and stops at the door. Karl opens Thomas's door and looks in to see hear him talking to himself.  
  
"Oh yes Fiona I would." Thomas says in his sleep.  
  
"He'll wear himself out." Karl says closing the door and going downstairs to make dinner for the both of them.  
  
Alisi Lynette's Residence*  
  
Fiona has just gotten through eating dinner and telling her parents about Van.  
  
"He sounds like a nice boy." Mrs. Lynette says as Fiona smiles.  
  
"He is mom and he's so funny." Fiona says taking another bite of her steak.  
  
"Do you like him princess?" Mr. Lynette asks. (I don't know her father's real last name so work with me here)  
  
"Oh daddy I think I like him, but for now we're just friends." Fiona says putting her fork down. "I'm full."  
  
"You're full now Fiona?" Her mom asks. "You promised me you were going to clear your plate tonight."  
  
"I know mom, but I'm full." Fiona says getting up from the table. "I'm going up to my room."  
  
"Ok if we don't hear from you the rest of the night, then good night princess." Her father says.  
  
"Ok night mom and dad." Fiona says running up to her room.  
  
Fligheit Residence*  
  
Van is helping his mother in the kitchen with the dishes.  
  
"Is that why you came home with a smile on your face?" Mrs. Fligheit asks.  
  
"Yeah that's why. I mean she's real nice and kind." Van says as his mind wonders off to Fiona.  
  
"Well she sounds nice. Do you like her?" Mrs. Fligheit asks.  
  
"Yeah I like her, but I don't want to move too fast with this." Van says putting the plates in the drain board.  
  
"Well take as long as you need because if she's a totally sweetie from what you're telling me, then it's worth the wait to find out if she likes you the way you like her." Mrs. Fligheit says now putting the rest of the dishes away.  
  
"Thanks mom. I'm going to go up to my room now and listen to some music before I fall asleep." Van says giving his mom a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Ok dear. Your father should be in shortly." Mrs. Fligheit says as Van runs up to his room. When he gets up there he flops on his bed and lays there, listening to the radio, which at the moment is playing Sonic Boom. (If you're wondering what Sonic boom is, It's a variety of Techno music played on the radio here near me. I had to add that)  
  
"Oh I see they are playing Sonic Boom. Well Techno puts me to sleep." Van says as he lies there, taking in every beat of the rhythm that the songs are playing until he finally dozes off.  
  
Saturday*  
  
The weekend is finally here and Van couldn't be happier. He is awake, watching Tv, while constantly watching the clock at the same time.  
  
"I wonder what time Fiona wakes up." Van asks himself. The phone then suddenly rings. Van reaches over and picks it up, wondering if it's Fiona.  
  
"Hello." Van says in the receiver.  
  
"Hey Van." The other end says. Van's question to himself has been answered.  
  
"Hey Fiona. I was wondering when you woke up on these days." Van says now completely sitting up.  
  
"Oh I wake up early." Fiona says putting on her right shoe. "You still want to go to the park or where ever you said last night?"  
  
"Oh yes most defiantly." Van says grabbing his remote and turning the television off. "Are you ready now?"  
  
"Yeah I remembered that you asked me and I got dressed right after I woke up and showered." Fiona says now tying the left shoestring.  
  
"Oh Ok I'll be right there. Don't move." Van says as Fiona giggles. He loves it when she does that.  
  
"Ok I'll be waiting." Fiona says. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Van says hanging up. Fiona hangs up on her end as well. Van grabs his jacket and runs out of his room and down the stairs. When he gets down to the bottom, he sees his parents sitting on the couch.  
  
"Where are you going son?" Dan asks now looking at Van.  
  
"I'm going to spend my Saturday with the new girl from my school." Van says now walking towards the door.  
  
"What time should we expect you home tonight?" Dan asks.  
  
"Oh no later then 7." Van says now leaving.  
  
"You said he should get out more." Shannon says as Dan leans back on the couch.  
  
"I say a lot of things and this time he listens." Dan says turning back to the program he is watching.  
  
Van is walking down the street humming to himself, now turning the corner until he reaches Fiona's block and house. When he gets there, he can see her walking out of her house.  
  
"I was just about to go up to the door." Van says as he stands on the walk way to her house. She walks towards him.  
  
"Hello van you look nice today." Fiona says observing his clothing. He is wearing black jean shorts the reach his knees, a blue shirt and his normal shoes.  
  
"All I just threw something on." Van says blushing. "But I like what you have on."  
  
"Thank you." Fiona says looking down at what she has on which is some pink short shorts, A pink matching shirt and her pink shoes to match.  
  
"You got a pair of shoes to match every outfit you have I bet?" Van asks as they begin the journey to the park.  
  
"Almost." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"So did you tell your parents about me?" Van asks curiously.  
  
"Yeah I did, but I said we were just friends for now." Fiona says playing with the strings on her jacket.  
  
"He it's how you want it." Van says looking at the sky. "I'm going to let you decide when you want things to go to a all time high."  
  
"Aren't you sweet." Fiona says giggling a bit.  
  
"I sure do make you laugh a lot." Van says hearing her giggle.  
  
"Yeah you do." Fiona says turning to him.  
  
"May I add that you have a pretty smile?" Van says as Fiona smiles again.  
  
"Thank you." Fiona says as they enter the park. As they enter the gates of the park, Van can see Moonbay an Irvine playing with a kite.  
  
"It's not going to get stuck in the trees." Irvine says as Moonbay tries to maneuver the kite around.  
  
"Irvine it's headed straight for them." Moonbay says running with it.  
  
"Watch out for power lines then." Irvine says looking towards the gate and now seeing Van and Fiona. "Yo Van."  
  
Fiona looks up to see Irvine and Moonbay.  
  
"Are those your friends?" Fiona asks as Van waves.  
  
"Yeah they are, but don't worry. They're cool." Van says as he and Fiona walks to where Moonbay and Irvine are. When they reach them, Moonbay lets the kite fall.  
  
"Hey I saw her yesterday." Irvine says walking up to Fiona. "Hello my name is Irvine."  
  
"Nice to meet you Irvine." Fiona says as Moonbay walks up to them.  
  
"This is Moonbay." Van says as Moonbay waves while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Hey." Moonbay says leaning on Irvine.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here?" Van asks looking at Moonbay.  
  
"Oh Moonbay just bought a new kite and wanted to test it so I said why the hell not." Irvine says turning to Moonbay. "Wanna try It again?"  
  
"I'll give it another shot, but those trees are there." Moonbay says looking at Irvine.  
  
"I can show you a way around that." Fiona says leaving van's side and walking with Moonbay to her Kite.  
  
"Really nice girl. You're going to ask her out?" Irvine says as he watches them walk towards the kite and talking.  
  
"Not right now. I'm giving it time first." Van says as he watches as well. "When she's ready."  
  
"Good move." Irvine says as him and Van get to conversing, while Fiona shows Moonbay the Kite trick around the trees.  
  
Outside the park*  
  
Thomas is out walking and of course thinking about Fiona.  
  
"I can't wait to see my darling Fiona Monday." Thomas says as he walks and recalls his dream he had. Thomas is walking past the parks gates and can hear some voices that sound familiar.  
  
"That sounds like-Thomas starts as he runs inside the gates to find Van, Moonbay, Irvine and Fiona there.  
  
"My dream will come true sooner then I think." Thomas says as he begins walking over to the group.  
  
Well this is about 14 pages, but yet still hope you enjoy this. I know I'm making the chapters way long. Well that's because they will all be much longer. For those of you who haven't read my other Zoids fics check them out and I also have a new story out called "I just want to be a normal Kid" A Rudolph fic. Please read and review this and that one and my others if you haven't already read.  
  
Thanks and see ya next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5: Annoyance and Debt Paying

Chapter 5: Annoyance and Debt paying  
  
Van and Irvine are conversing while Fiona shows Moonbay the kite around the tree trick.  
  
"Well when you do finally ask her out, then I know of a nice place that you two can spend the evening." Irvine says grinning.  
  
"Oh really how do you know of this place?" Van asks turning back to Irvine from looking at Fiona.  
  
"Well let's just say I have connections." Irvine says looking at Moonbay.  
  
"I see you been around the block a time or two." Van says, slightly laughing to himself as Irvine playfully punches him.  
  
Thomas then shows up to the area.  
  
"Hey Fligheit." Thomas yells as Van and Irvine stops their conversing and turn to him.  
  
"Oh man great. I thought the weekend was a way away from him." Irvine says putting his hand on his head.  
  
"Pain in the asses never take a day off." Van says sighing and now turning to Thomas completely.  
  
"Hello Fligheit. I can see you and the losers have nothing else better to do today." Thomas snaps.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Irvine says walking away.  
  
"Listen Thomas, Today is my time away from you, so do me a favor and continuing being a distant thought until Monday." Van says walking away.  
  
The Kite field*  
  
"And that's how you do it." Fiona says giving the kite back to Moonbay.  
  
"Wow thanks Fiona. So how are things with you and Van?" Moonbay asks wrapping the string of the kite on the pole.  
  
"Oh we are just friends. I don't want to go too fast with it." Fiona says putting her hands in her jacket pockets. "He is cute though and he makes me laugh a lot."  
  
"Well don't do anything you might regret. Taking it slow is best." Moonbay says now letting the kite fall.  
  
"Are you and Irvine dating or what?" Fiona asks now turning to Van and Irvine, who are walking up to them.  
  
"Not really, but like you and van, we're taking it slow." Moonbay says now turning to Irvine.  
  
"Hello ladies." Van says turning to Fiona.  
  
"Hey guys. What's Thomas doing here?" Moonbay says now noticing him.  
  
"Oh he I don't know. Just to be annoying." Van says turning around to see Thomas. He then turns back to the group.  
  
"So how's it going with that kite moon?" Irvine asks looking at the kite on the ground.  
  
"Oh I'm tired of playing with it." Moonbay says turning to looks at it. "Anyone up for ice cream?"  
  
"Sure." Fiona says.  
  
"Well I'm really not in the mood, so you guys go on ahead." Van says turning to Fiona. "Fiona would it be ok if I spoke to you?"  
  
"Sure Van. You guys go on ahead." Fiona says turning to Moonbay and Irvine.  
  
"Ok see ya later van." Irvine says as he and Moonbay walks off.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me Van?" Fiona says looking at him now.  
  
"Yeah I wanted to spend more time with you since, you know." Van says, trying to gather his words.  
  
"Van I understand and don't worry." Fiona says giving him the warm smile. "Let's chat."  
  
Thomas stands off in the distance, just watching what's going on in front of him.  
  
"I hate you Fligheit." Thomas says as he continues watching Van and Fiona talk.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't have much more planned today for us to do something interesting." Van says looking sad.  
  
"No Van, it's ok. The park was a great idea. I mean it's a nice day and I love being outdoors and like to get out when I can." Fiona says as Van brightens his expression.  
  
"Really? I thought that maybe you would like to go shopping more then be outside." Van says as Fiona looks at the ground.  
  
"That's one of the things I would like to not do every weekend." Fiona says.  
  
"You hate shopping?" Van asks curiously.  
  
"No I don't hate it, but when I was at my other school, me and my friends did that every weekend." Fiona says looking up at Van now. "It does get boring once you think about it."  
  
"I guess it does. So what do you want to do now?" Van asks.  
  
"Well I'm not sure. We could talk some more and try to get to know each other better." Fiona suggests.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Van says as they begin walking and talking.  
  
Shuboltz Residence*  
  
Karl is outside mowing the lawn when Thomas runs up.  
  
"I wonder where he went." Karl says stopping the mower to wait for Thomas's rant.  
  
"Yes Thomas?" Karl asks waiting.  
  
"Karl I just spotted them in the park together. Them and those others." Thomas complains.  
  
"And I'm suppose to do what about this?" Karl asks turning back to the mower.  
  
"Well I need help." Thomas whines. "You seem to be the woman Magnet."  
  
Karl turns from the mower to let out a laugh.  
  
"Me, the Woman magnet. Thomas please tell me what world I'm living in here." Karl says now turning back to Thomas.  
  
"Well you seem really good at advice giving." Thomas says. "Please Karl."  
  
Karl takes off the work gloves and sets them on the mover handles.  
  
"Walk with me Thomas." Is all Karl says as Thomas joins him.  
  
The Park*  
  
Van and Fiona are still talking, now about their interests.  
  
"No way you like that group too?" Van asks as Fiona nods.  
  
"I'm not really into to rock, but I do love them." Fiona says smiling.  
  
"I can't believe we have so much in common." Van says smiling himself.  
  
"Well we do." Fiona says not believing it herself.  
  
"Fiona would you like to go get a soda or maybe see a movie?" Van asks stopping.  
  
"I would love to." Fiona warmly says as Van smiles to himself.  
  
"I know a nice little shop around the corner." Van says.  
  
Irvine and Moonbay*  
  
Irvine and Moonbay are at the Ice ream shop, enjoying a banana split.  
  
"I wonder what Van and Fiona are doing." Irvine says taking another bite of the split.  
  
"I really don't know. I think they would make a cute couple if and when they decide to date." Moonbay says taking a spoonful. "You know Fiona asks me a question today that I'm wondering myself."  
  
"What's that?" Irvine inquires.  
  
"Well she asked if we were dating." Moonbay says looking at Irvine.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Irvine says now looking Moonbay in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Moonbay says turning away with a slight tint of red in her face.  
  
"I think you do." Irvine says now going back to eat the rest of his side.  
  
Soda Shop*  
  
Van and Fiona have just gotten to the shop and have a table by the window.  
  
"So what do you usually do on these days besides go shopping?" Van asks.  
  
"Well when I'm not shopping I stay at home and cook or bake or spend the rest of the day on the Internet." Fiona says sound sad. "What do you usually do?"  
  
"Well I usually spend the whole day watching TV or go out with Irvine and Moonbay." Van says looking out the window.  
  
"I know what you mean. On the weekends there is nothing usually to do until the weekdays where you have to face school." Fiona says as the waiter brings their sodas.  
  
"Thanks." Van says giving the waiter a tip. The waiter takes it and walks off.  
  
"By the way did you do your homework for Prozen?" Fiona asks taking a sip of her crème soda.  
  
"Oh no I didn't even get started on it." Van says taking a sip as well. "I really don't see where we need those facts anyway."  
  
"Well you never know." Fiona says taking another sip.  
  
Thomas's walk*  
  
Thomas has just gotten a lecture from Karl and decides to act on his own.  
  
"Karl's advice didn't help me." Thomas whines. "I wish Fiona would show a romantic interest in me more then Fligheit."  
  
While Thomas is walking he walks past a few shops, but then a familiar scene hits him as he backs up. He looks across the street to the soda shop and can see Van and Fiona, sitting the table, talking still.  
  
"Sneaky son a of a bitch." Thomas says as he begins to cross the street.  
  
"I'm going to stop this once and for all." Thomas says as he runs into the street. As he runs, cars are stopping and the drivers are yelling at him.  
  
"Watch where you're going jackass." One of the cab drivers yells.  
  
"Sorry." Thomas says finally making it across the street. When he gets over there he walks into the shop and takes a seat two booths down from where Van and Fiona are sitting. Neither of them noticed he came in.  
  
The waiter noticed Thomas and comes to his table.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" The waiter asks while chewing gum.  
  
"Let me have a strawberry crème." Thomas says in a low tone so the other two won't hear him.  
  
"Right away sir." The waiter says walking away and back to the kitchen. From where Thomas is sitting, he can hear Fiona laugh again.  
  
"Such a sweet sound." Thomas says as his mind wanders off to the sound if her voice.  
  
Van looks at his watch and can see its about 4:45 (p.m.)  
  
"Well after this what would you like to do?" Van asks a Fiona turns back to him from the window.  
  
"Well not to be rude, but I do have to get going to take care of a few things at home." Fiona says sounding unsure.  
  
"Oh you're not being rude, I do understand. After this I'll walk you home." Van says brightening her expression.  
  
"Thanks for understanding Van." Fiona says slightly biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Hey that's what great friend do." Van says taking what little bits of Soda he has left. Fiona finishes hers as well.  
  
"All gone." Fiona says grinning.  
  
Booth 3*  
  
Thomas is drinking his soda and listening to them.  
  
"So how about on Monday I walks you to school, so you won't have to go all that way by yourself?" Van asks.  
  
"That would be great." Fiona says noticing how tense Van is.  
  
Thomas has heard enough and jumps out of his booth. He walks over to their booth.  
  
"Hi Fiona." Thomas says smiling with a red tint in his face.  
  
"What is it now Thomas?" Van asks in annoyance.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." Thomas snaps, now turning to Fiona. "Fiona I would love to be your escort on Monday to school. Would you like it if my brother and me picked you up?"  
  
"Sorry Thomas Van already asked me." Fiona says as Van grins.  
  
"Well we better get going." Van says getting up as well as Fiona.  
  
"Wait I'm not through talking to you Fligheit." Thomas says watching them put on their jackets.  
  
"But I am. Waiter check." Van says as the waiter brings the check. She hands it to him.  
  
Van takes a look at it and hands it to Thomas.  
  
"Here while you're still talking to me." Van says as he and Fiona walk off.  
  
"Wait I don't have any money." Thomas says as the waiter stares at him.  
  
Van and Fiona have left the shop and are now on her way home.  
  
"If you don't have any money, then how are you going to pay for your soda?" The waiter asks as Thomas smiles.  
  
"Can I call my brother? He'll take care of it." Thomas says hoping that would work.  
  
"No I got a job for you." The waiter says taking the bill and Thomas to the back.  
  
Alisi Lynette Residence*  
  
Van and Fiona have made it to her house and is conversing on her porch.  
  
"Well thanks for everything." Fiona says staring Van in the face.  
  
"Hey No problem. Sorry we didn't do much, but next time we will, that I promise." Van says facing Fiona.  
  
"It's no problem really. I'm sorry it was so short." Fiona apologizes.  
  
"It's ok. I do understand." Van says looking at the ground.  
  
"Well I guess this is Good bye until later on?" Fiona says smiling.  
  
"Yeah it is. Call me?" Van asks.  
  
"Yeah I will." Fiona says turning towards the door.  
  
"One more thing." Van says as Fiona turns back to him.  
  
Van leans down and plants a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Thanks." Fiona says blushing. "I'll call you later."  
  
"Alright, Bye." Van says watching her go in the house. Van leaves off the porch and is on his way home.  
  
The soda Shop*  
  
Thomas is paying off the bill van gave him.  
  
"After you're done with that, the floors need sweeping." The waiter says as she puts another glass and a plate in the sink, on top of all the dishes that Thomas has to scrub already.  
  
"More work?" Thomas whines.  
  
"You're paying off you debt." The waiter says now leaving kitchen.  
  
"I swear I'll make you pay for this Fligheit." Thomas says as he scrubs a hard to clean bowl.  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it's a bit boring and I'm using that term loosely because of the flame I got earlier about this fic. That's ok she won't be able to turn on her computer after what I sent her. Well for you nicer reviewers please review and tell me how you like it.  
  
Any flamers who got the same idea, I'm waiting for you too.  
  
Review and Thanks all. 


	6. Chapter 6: School Announcement

Chapter 6: School Announcement  
  
Hey everyone sorry for not updating in a day. My computer gave out, but I still have my laptop. (hugs) hopefully, but enjoy.  
  
The weekend was an enjoyable one for everyone, but Thomas and its back to school Monday again. (Am skipping Sunday on purpose)  
  
Monday 6:50 am*  
  
It's a bright and sunny day on planet Zi. Van's alarm clock has just went off. Van comes out of the bathroom to turn it off.  
  
Mrs. Fligheit, who is coming from the downstairs to wake her son up, has just walked in Van's room to wake him up, only to find his bed empty and his clothes already on the bed.  
  
"That's odd. It usually takes him until 7:30 to wake up. I wonder if it has something to do with that new girl." Mrs. Fligheit says now leaving the room.  
  
Bathroom*  
  
Van has just gotten done taking his shower and is now coming out.  
  
"What a nice day to walk to school." Van says going over to his bed and noticing the amount of sunlight that is outside.  
  
Van's proceeds to getting dressed, all while humming to himself and having a special person in mind, that he can't wait to see. After getting dressed, he adds a bit of cologne and grabs his backpack, now heading out of the room.  
  
Alisi Lynette Residence*  
  
Fiona has just woken up and is still rolling around in bed.  
  
"I wish school started a bit later." Fiona whines now throwing the covers back and swinging her legs over the side. After sliding on her slippers, Her mother walks into her room.  
  
"Oh I had no idea you were already awake." Mrs. Lynette says noticing her daughter standing and stretching.  
  
"Well I am mom." Fiona says walking to her bathroom. Her mother leaves the room and to downstairs.  
  
Fiona enters the bathroom and heads for the sink. She turns on the water and puts her hands under, now slinging water back on her face to fully wake up.  
  
"I wonder where the weekend went." Fiona groans to herself. After splashing herself a few times, she walks out and proceeds to her closet to pick out an outfit. When she gets to the closet, she opens it and begins looking at her selection.  
  
"What to wear today?" Fiona asks herself while looking over her selection of clothing. After pondering for about 3 minutes, she picks out a blue outfit.  
  
"Nice one." Fiona says taking it off the rack and closing her closet door, now going to the bathroom to change.  
  
Fligheit Residence*  
  
Van is downstairs eating his breakfast, while his parents are doing their usual.  
  
"Wow mom your breakfast is delicious." Van says stuffing his face with the last bite of her pancakes.  
  
"Well thank you Van. I was wondering when you'd be home to actually taste it or have the opportunity." Mrs. Fligheit says, making her husband laugh a bit from behind the paper.  
  
"Well I'm sorry mom. I just wasn't hungry before now." Van says getting up from the table and grabbing his plate. After setting his plate in the sink, he grabs his backpack from behind the chair.  
  
"Ok well I'm off to school." Van says walking towards the door.  
  
"Have a good day son." Dan says after his son.  
  
"I will dad. Bye." Van says now walking out the door. He closes both doors behind him and proceeds down the street to go get Fiona.  
  
Alisi Lynette Residence*  
  
Fiona has just gotten dressed and is sitting in front of her vanity adding finishing touches to her make up.  
  
"I hope this won't look too dark." Fiona says applying some blue eyeliner. After applying it, she takes a look and smiles at herself.  
  
"I guess that's alright." Fiona says now combing her hair and getting up. She grabs her book bag and her jacket. After putting on her jacket, she realizes she doesn't have her watch on.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot something." Fiona freaks as she grabs her watch.  
  
Downstairs*  
  
Mrs. Alisi Lynette has just come to the livingroom from the kitchen, just after hearing the doorbell ring.  
  
"Just a minute." Fiona's mom says as she walks to the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Um Van Fligheit." Van says from outside the door. After a minute of waiting, the door opens and Van is greeted by Fiona's mom.  
  
"Oh hello. You must be Van. My daughter told me about you. Please come in." Fiona's mom says now opening the door and letting van in. Van walks in and stares in awe at the size of the livingroom.  
  
"I'll get her for you." Her mom says as she walks to the stairs. "Fiona, van is here."  
  
Upstairs*  
  
Fiona grabs her purse now hearing her mom say Van is waiting downstairs.  
  
"Oh I don't want to make him wait." Fiona says now leaving the room and soon down the stairs. When she gets down to the bottom of the flight that spirals up, she sees van, whom turns to her.  
  
"Hey Van." Fiona greets with a smile.  
  
"Hey." Van says looking her over.  
  
"Let me grab something from the kitchen and then we will be on our way." Fiona says walking into the kitchen.  
  
:::She looks good every time I see her.::: Van thinks as he watches her walk into the kitchen. Fiona comes out a second later with a small granola bar in her hand.  
  
"Ok we can go." Fiona says walking towards the door with van.  
  
"How a good day honey." Fiona's mom says watching them leave.  
  
"I will mom. Tell daddy I said bye." Fiona says now leaving the house with van. The second the door closes, Fiona's dad comes from downstairs.  
  
"Where is Fiona?" Her dad asks.  
  
"She just left with Van, wanting me to tell you she did." Fiona's mom says walking over to her husband and fixing his tie.  
  
Pathway to school*  
  
Van and Fiona are walking and talking about their weekends after the friendly date.  
  
"So what did you do on Sunday?" Fiona asks turning to Van who was caught in thought.  
  
"Oh uh I did mainly nothing." Van says trying to remember. "Well besides talking to you on the phone, mainly nothing." Van says turning to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't much in the way of Conversation." Fiona says sounding guilty.  
  
"Hey it's alright. Its no problem. I can't believe I was talking to you about cars and car parts." Van says laughing nervously. "I know you girls like to talk more about girl stuff."  
  
"Yeah mostly, but the way you put everything, It was actually and interesting subject." Fiona say now smiling.  
  
"Really? Even after I explained the boring engine components?" Van asks curiously.  
  
"Yeah. I'm actually interested to find out how It really works." Fiona says assuring van.  
  
"One of these days, and hopefully we still know each other, I will show you." Van says.  
  
"I'm sure we will and believe me, I will most definitely will love that." Fiona says putting her hair behind her right ear, making van blush.  
  
Van and Fiona continue walking and talking until met up with Irvine and Moonbay.  
  
"Hey Van, Fiona." Irvine calls out, now making Van and Fiona turn to him and Moonbay.  
  
"Hey Guys." Van says now waving at them. Van and Fiona catches up with them and are now walking in four.  
  
Shuboltz*  
  
Karl is downstairs and outside waiting for Thomas to come out of the house.  
  
"I wonder if his zipper is stuck again." Karl asks still waiting and looking at his watch. Finally after waiting the original 10 minutes, Thomas finally comes out. He closes the door and runs to the car, opening the door and climbing in, throwing his book bag in the back.  
  
"What took you so long?" Karl asks turning the car on.  
  
"My zipper got stuck again." Thomas says putting on the seat belt.  
  
"How come, in every way imaginable, I'm not surprised?" Karl says sighing, now pulling away from the curb.  
  
The school yard*  
  
Moonbay, Van, Irvine and Fiona have just arrived at the schoolyard.  
  
"I wonder what guided studies have planned for us today." Van says wondering.  
  
"I see Raven and Reese have become a lot closer or maybe that's what I'm seeing." Irvine says now eyeing them on the yard, and now the others are looking.  
  
Raven and Reese* (Sorry I had to put this in here)  
  
"So I told the guy move it or I'll total this crap." Raven says making Reese laugh.  
  
"Did he ever move it?" Reese asks as she continues to laugh.  
  
"No and that's why he has no head light in front." Raven says as he and Reese continue towards the school building.  
  
"I think it's just you." Van says now turning to his watch.  
  
"I'm going in to look at the menu, to see what they are serving for breakfast." Moonbay says grabbing Irvine's arm.  
  
"Ok see ya in history." Van calls after them.  
  
"They would make a cute couple if they ever got together." Fiona says watching them walk to the building together.  
  
"They would wouldn't they?" Van says, agreeing with Fiona.  
  
"Well we get going inside before it gets too late." Fiona suggests as she gets up.  
  
"Sure ok." Van says getting up as well. He grabs his book bag and proceeds to follow Fiona to the building.  
  
Parking lot*  
  
Karl and Thomas have just pulled up.  
  
"I can't wait to see my darling Fiona." Thomas says getting out and grabbing his book bag.  
  
"Yeah well you have fun with that one." Karl says climbing out and grabbing his book bag as well. He closes the door and locks the car.  
  
"I will. Karl you should see her when she is sitting down the row, staring at the board." Thomas says with a red tint on his face.  
  
"Um yeah. She is doing like every other student and that's called paying attention." Karl says with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I know, but it's the way she is doing it." Thomas says as his mind wanders off to Friday.  
  
"Yeah and that's also called listening to the teacher." Karl says as he and Thomas now enter the building. When they get inside, Karl and Thomas go straight to class. Karl and Thomas pass Van and Fiona at Fiona's locker, which makes Thomas stop and go back.  
  
Fiona' s locker*  
  
"Prozen is so boring. I really don't want to go to his class." Fiona says grabbing her history book.  
  
"Well if you didn't get enough sleep at home, his class is a way to catch up." Van says as Fiona giggles.  
  
"That's a nice one." Fiona says closing her locker.  
  
"That's the way I see." Van says as they begin walking to class. Midways to history, Thomas walks up to them, cutting in on their private moment.  
  
"Hello Fligheit." Thomas says making Van and Fiona turn to him.  
  
"Hey Thomas." Van says rolling his eyes.  
  
"Good morning Miss Fiona. How is your day going so far?" Thomas says politely now turning to Fiona.  
  
"Hey Thomas and my day is going just great. Thanks for asking." Fiona says forcing a smile.  
  
"Do you need an escort to class?" Thomas asks. Fiona points to Van as Van nods.  
  
"I think it's best we get there before Prozen has something to really have against me." Van says as he and Fiona walk around Thomas and to the class. When they walk in, Van notices a poster on the bulletin board and stops to read it.  
  
"Something wrong van?" Fiona asks now noticing him stop.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'll be at my seat in a sec." Van says reading the poster.  
  
Poster announcement: School annual harvest dance next Friday.  
  
Van ponders at the poster and then turns to Fiona, who is staring at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"I wonder if Fiona would be my date for the dance." Van says silently to himself. He walks away from the poster and to his seat.  
  
"What were you looking at Van?" Fiona asks now noticing the look on his face.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just looking at the assignments." Van says turning to Fiona.  
  
Prozen walks in the room and puts his things on the desk.  
  
"Ok class let's get started." Prozen says facing the class.  
  
"Ok here we go. Can you wake me after the class is over?" Van asks Fiona, making her laugh.  
  
"Sure I can do that." Fiona says giggling.  
  
Thomas, who is sitting the second row to the back, turns to Van and Fiona in the back.  
  
"This isn't over Fligheit." Thomas says as he narrows his eyes at Van.  
  
Well everyone this is the end. I know it's not long like I would like, but my desktop finally gave out after 6 years, But I still have my laptop and I will try working with it. But I will be getting a new desktop soon hopefully. Please don't think I stopped writing if 3 of my new fics aren't updated until the end of the week or next week, but I will try to update everyday before school starts for me.  
  
Thanks and review like you always do to let me know how you like it.  
  
Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7: Feeling Friction

Chapter: The right words  
  
Hey everyone I'm back. I do have a new computer, but I decided. Since my new computer has a more advanced Microsoft word, my laptop will be my story computer since it has the older version, while my new computer, with Window XP, will be my homework/study until the summer, computer. I know confusing, but enjoy.  
  
After seeing the poster, Van now has a thought that can plague him until he gets it out.  
  
Prozen has begin teaching his class, and as usual, van isn't paying attention.  
  
:::Ever since I saw that poster, I can't help but think about that dance.:::: Van mentally yells at himself. He turns to Fiona, who is paying attention to the front.  
  
"I hope you all finished your homework." Prozen says turning from the board and now to the class. Van reaches in his book to get his work, now observing it. Fiona grabs her paper and looks it over.  
  
"Did you finish your homework Van?" Fiona asks finishing her writing name on it and then turning to him.  
  
"Yeah I did, well some of it." Van says putting his name on his work.  
  
"Please pass your work to the front." Prozen requests as the class does what he asks.  
  
"I hope he takes what I did, I mean it's not really finished." Van sighs.  
  
"It should be ok." Fiona says smiling at him. Every time he sees her smile, he tries hard not to melt.  
  
"Now class, this is the assignment for the day." Prozen says grabbing some papers off his desk and now passing them out.  
  
"Great more things I can't figure out." Van mumbles as Prozen passes them a paper each. Once Van gets his, he over looks it, and looks at Fiona.  
  
::::Now of all times would be a great time to gather your words to ask her out.::: Van mentally says looking back at his paper.  
  
Second to the back row*  
  
Thomas is watching them out the corner of his eye and can see them chatting on and off.  
  
::::Enjoy the time you have with her Fligheit, because the time is ever so drawing near.:::: Thomas thinks now turning back to the front.  
  
Back row*  
  
While doing his course work, Van's mind begins to wonder off to the dance, of course if Fiona said yes to him.  
  
Night of the dance*  
  
Van is waiting outside of Fiona's residence, for her, with black stretched limousine in her driveway.  
  
"I bet she is going to look so beautiful. No, not bet I know she will." Van says to himself, while holding the corsage. Soon after he looks down at the corsage box, the door opens and out walks Fiona, wearing a long blue Prom dress with matching shoes and purse with her hair done in a French bun. Van looks up to see how Fiona is dressed. After getting a good look at her, the corner of his mouth begins to become moist. (sorry for you weak stomach people). She walks up to Van and smiles.  
  
"Good evening Madam." Van says straitening up.  
  
"Good evening sir." Fiona says giggling.  
  
"Your corsage." Van says taking it out of the box and gently placing it on her right wrist. Fiona watches as he does this, while looking at the limousine that is in her driveway.  
  
"Van you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." Fiona says looking back at Van.  
  
"Oh I had to. After all this is a special night, for a special lady." Van says now looking back in her face, at her delicate facial features.  
  
"Thanks Van." Fiona says smiling warmly.  
  
"Are we ready to get on about our merry way?" Van asks holding out his arm.  
  
"Yes we are." Fiona says taking Van's arm.  
  
"I want to get Cinderella home before midnight." Van jokes as he helps her into the limousine.  
  
Reality*  
  
Van is daydreaming, not paying attention to Fiona, who has been calling him for at least 5 minutes now.  
  
"Van." Fiona whispers, loud enough not to get caught. Van snaps out of it and turns to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. You said something?" Van asks now looking into her face.  
  
"Yeah. Do you need help?" Fiona asks, now noticing van's nervous expression.  
  
"Um yeah sure." Van says now getting back on task with what they were working on.  
  
As they worked, the time flew, while Van continuously tired to find the right words to ask Fiona out.  
  
Class Bell*  
  
The class bell just rung, now catching the attention of both the teacher and the students.  
  
"Ok class that is enough for the day. What you didn't finish, please take home and bring back tomorrow." Prozen says now dismissing the class.  
  
Everyone gathers their things and pile out. Thomas gets one last glance at them in the back and walks out, now waiting outside for Fiona.  
  
Inside*  
  
"I see you survived." Fiona says as she gets up from her desk.  
  
"Yeah I did." Van says getting up and grabbing his book.  
  
"Would you like to walk me to my next class?" Fiona asks turning to Van.  
  
"You know as always." Van says as they finally leave the class. Prozen was listening to a tiny bit of their conversation and shakes his head.  
  
"Van's a good kid. He may not listen to me a lot, but he sure does have a way with women." Prozen says slightly laughing to himself.  
  
Van and Fiona are finally outside of the class, for when Thomas jumps in front of them.  
  
"Hello Fiona. Nice day we are having?" Thomas says grinning. Fiona forces a smile and turns to Thomas.  
  
"Yeah we are." Fiona says trying to hold her fake smile.  
  
"Do you need an escort to next class?" Thomas asks hoping Van would be out of the picture.  
  
"Sorry Thomas, I have already have an escort. Maybe next time." Fiona says as Van slightly waves.  
  
Thomas growls and stomps away.  
  
"Fiona, can I ask you something?" Van asks stuttering over every word.  
  
"Sure Van." Fiona asks looking at him.  
  
"Well you see, there is this, thing, that uh, the school will, well I guess what I'm trying to say is." Van says trying to gather his words.  
  
"Well we are going to be late for Math so you can ask me there ok?" Fiona says sweetly as Van nods.  
  
"Sure." Van says as he escorts her to math, along with himself.  
  
Math*  
  
The teacher is doing an equation on the board, in which Van is still trying to find the words to ask Fiona out.  
  
"What to say? How to react if she rejects me?" Van questions himself.  
  
Fiona is paying attention to the front, not noticing Van's eyes tracing over her figure.  
  
"She's too nice to turn me down, but at the same time, veronica was the same way and she turned me down." Van says recalling the past.  
  
Fiona turns to van and smiles, and he smiles back.  
  
"It has to be today." Van mumbles as he pays his attention back to the board.  
  
After the teacher gets through explaining the work, assignments are passed. Van and Fiona are partners.  
  
"I'll be here if you need some assistance." Fiona sweetly says as van snaps out of his daydream.  
  
"Ok, well I have a question now." Van says getting Fiona's attention.  
  
::::I hope this works:::: Van says to himself.  
  
"Yes." Fiona says looking at him.  
  
"Well do you know how the aquatic equations and the acute angles go so good with each other?" Van explains.  
  
"Yeah sorta, go on." Fiona says listening to him.  
  
"Well let's say that the left aquatic equation goes right with the right acute angle and they well had a lot in common." Van says hoping she would get it, but is leaving her confused.  
  
"Huh?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Well ok let's say if the angles were having a get together and there was a left aquatic equation that was too shy to ask one of the right aquatic equation to the gathering. Do you know the best way to solve that?" Van asks as Fiona begins to nod, in understanding.  
  
"Let me see, the left aquatic equation needs to try to find the right equation to fit in with the right equation so the left can work it's way in with the angles." Fiona says smiling at Van now answering his question.  
  
"Ok thanks." Van says now feeling relieved. Van begins on his work. Out of curiosity, Fiona doesn't ask why. She begins on her work as well. Now having to have heard the question and how it came out is really making her wonder why Van asked.  
  
::::I wonder what Van has on his mind to make him ask me... As she looks over the class, she spots the bulletin board with the poster of the harvest dance. After looking at that, Van's words play back in her head, now knowing where that question came from.  
  
"Left Equation too shy to ask the right equation to the gathering." Fiona silently says to herself. Fiona turns to Van, who is working on his paper.  
  
::::I'll let him find the answer by himself or give him a hint.::: Fiona says as she goes back to her work.  
  
Ok enough for now. I'm back people. I hope you like this chapter and I have a new story coming out soon as well. I'll update my other 2 later today, well one, if the other leaves me stumped, but that new story, most defiantly.  
  
Thanks for being patient. Review and thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8: Reactions

Chapter 8: Reactions  
  
Fiona finally figures out where that came from and is now going to put Van to the test.  
  
Second period goes by quickly and Van still wonders how to ask Fiona to the dance. The two are out in the hall lingering a bit before 3rd period.  
  
"Math was boring. All those angles and things will give you a head ache." Van complains.  
  
"Well let's just say that's a way of how the acute angles getting to know the equations." Fiona says hoping to make a certain answer rise.  
  
"Heh I guess it is." Van says through small laughter. Their private happy moment is cut short for when Thomas shows up.  
  
"Hello Fiona. Ready for third period?" Thomas asks now standing to her side.  
  
"Um yeah. Van meet me after 3rd period so we can chat some more ok?" Fiona says smiling at Van.  
  
"Oh sure, no problem." Van says smiling back. Fiona walks away with Thomas trailing of course. Watching how Thomas is acting puts a smile on his face.  
  
"That Thomas tries too hard." Van says walking off to his third period class. While walking to his class, Irvine happens to spot him and walks with him.  
  
"Hey man what's up?" Irvine says as Van breaks his trance.  
  
"Oh hey Irvine. I'm confused on how to asks Fiona to the dance." Van says now approaching his class.  
  
"Just ask." Irvine says.  
  
"It's not that easy. It's easy for you because you and Moonbay do everything together. I bet she's your date right?" Van asks as Irvine's cheeks turn red.  
  
"Hey we are going just as friends." Irvine says defending his point.  
  
"Mmm Hmmm, anyway it's going to be heard for me due to the fact that I never did this before. I'm use to being asked, but not doing the asking." Van says worrying still.  
  
"Well just kinda slide it into a question or conversation you two have and see where that leads." Irvine says as Van nods.  
  
"That could work. Thanks man." Van says smiling.  
  
"Ok tell me how that goes. I got to get to class." Irvine says running to his class. Van enters his class and takes his seat. Trying to find the right words are going to be tough.  
  
Fiona's Third Period*  
  
The teacher is talking, Thomas is staring at her and not listening and Fiona is trying to figure out a way to get Van to spill.  
  
:::I wonder why he is so nervous to ask me out. He probably thinks I'm going to reject him like most girls have. Oh poor thing::: Fiona thinks to herself now looking around the class and spotting Thomas staring at her.  
  
::::I really wish for once he would stop staring at me and pay attention.:::: Fiona turns back to the front and back to listening.  
  
:::Look at my future wife down there, smelling pretty and looking very beautiful.:::: Thomas thinks to himself, not noticing the teacher standing over him with a yard stick.  
  
"Is my teaching boring you Thomas?" The teacher asks knocking Thomas's concentration off. Thomas slowly looks up at the teacher who is staring at him.  
  
"You're not boring me." Thomas says straightening up.  
  
"Good. Now back to what I was saying." The teacher says going back to the black board.  
  
:::She can really distract a man from his work.:::: Thomas says taking one last look at Fiona.  
  
Lunch*  
  
The third period lunch bell has finally rung and classes are piling out. Van is already at the class for when Fiona gets out. Fiona gathers her things and leaves the class, not with Thomas following this time.  
  
"Why do I have to clap erasers?" Thomas whines.  
  
"When you don't pay attention, you stay after class." The teacher says taking a seat behind the desk to grade papers. Without further protest, Thomas continues to clap his erasers.  
  
Outside of the class*  
  
"I see you survived this class with Thomas again. How do you manage?" Van asks now walking her to her locker.  
  
"Oh I just do. He sits far from me so it's real easy." Fiona says making Van laugh.  
  
"I see he's not following us and being a pain as usual." Van says looking around for Thomas.  
  
"Oh no he has to stay after class to clap erasers. He wasn't paying attention to the teacher." Fiona says smiling. "He Is annoying and that part I can admit myself."  
  
Van laughs as they approach Fiona's locker. She does the necessary steps to open it.  
  
"So what do you want to do for lunch? Hang out or struggle to scarf the food down?" Van asks as Fiona puts her book bag in her locker.  
  
"I would rather do the soda thing." Fiona says now closing her locker.  
  
"Smart move." Van says imaging how awful the food tastes. "That stuff is nasty, so soda will save you."  
  
Fiona laughs this time harder then the last.  
  
"Van you are funny." Fiona says now slowing down her pace with her laughing.  
  
"I try. Want more jokes? I got more." Van offers.  
  
"Maybe later." Fiona says as they walk to the cafeteria.  
  
Study Hall*  
  
The teacher is absent from the class, but the class progresses.  
  
"So what are you doing next Friday?" Irvine asks as Moonbay draws on her binder.  
  
"Oh nothing why?" Moonbay asks looking up from her binder.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering. Something special is happening here and I hoping you can join me." Irvine asks casually.  
  
"Oh really, what might that be?" Moonbay asks leaning forward.  
  
"I don't know, a dance maybe." Irvine says leaning forward.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Moonbay asks slyly.  
  
"What if I am?" Irvine asks winking.  
  
"Then I think you got your answer." Moonbay says pulling back and going back to her drawing. Irvine grins as he watches her as she continues to draw.  
  
::::I wonder how she would look in a dress.:::: Irvine asks himself as she stares at her.  
  
Middle of the room*  
  
"So there is this dance next Friday that's going on. Wanna trash it?" Raven asks looking at the poster.  
  
"I don't think you have to ask me that." Reese says smiling.  
  
"You bring the crazy glue and I'll bring the feathers. I really hate the principal so he's first." Raven says grinning.  
  
Lunch*  
  
Van and Fiona are outside enjoying the fresh air and sodas. They have found a bench and are sitting on it talking. Van is still struggling to ask about the dance.  
  
"Fiona, there Is something I want to say to you." Van starts, but stalls.  
  
"Yes?" Fiona asks putting her pop down to listen.  
  
"Well I have this friend who really likes this girl and they are really good friends too. Well he's scared to ask his female friend out to a certain party that will be occurring soon." Van explains without using real names.  
  
"Ok go on." Fiona says.  
  
"Ok well, if you could help him out, what would you say to him or what advice would you give?" Van asks hoping not to be obvious.  
  
"Well I would say if these two friends are really good friends, then he could just simply ask her out, but only as a friend since he doesn't feel comfortable asking her the other way." Fiona explains now clearing her voice for another answer. "And yes Van I would love to."  
  
Van's eyes brighten up hearing that answer.  
  
"I hope I'm not rushing you into this." Van says.  
  
"Oh not at all. This will be my first time at a dance with a guy. The other dances at my other school, they had separate days for dances for boys and girls. The girls would go one night and that following night the boys have their time." Fiona says sighing. "It was terrible."  
  
"I can imagine." Van says comforting Fiona. "I'll make this a night you will have in memory forever."  
  
Fiona turns to Van with a smile.  
  
"I have no doubt you will." Fiona says giving van a warm smile.  
  
Class Detention*  
  
Thomas is on his last with clapping erasers.  
  
"Am I through yet?" Thomas asks turning to the teacher.  
  
"Not just yet. You have to clean the black board." The teacher says now hearing Thomas's groaning.  
  
"The price you pay for not paying attention." The teacher says still grading papers.  
  
Thomas looks out the window at the two on the bench, wishing he was out there enjoying It with them.  
  
"This really and personally sucks." Thomas sulks now picking up the sponge to cleans the board.  
  
Ok it ends here. If it seems the story was fading out in parts it's because I'm having a sugar crash. But I hope you did like it and please review telling me how you liked it. Flamers save your breath.  
  
Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 9: Preperations

Chapter 9: Preperations  
  
After hearing his answer, they now prepare.  
  
Sorry this took so long. Enjoy!  
  
"What colors do you want?" Van asks as Fiona thinks.  
  
"Blue more then likely." Fiona says turning to Van.  
  
"For a minute I thought you were going to reject me." Van says calming his heart beat.  
  
"I know you did and I didn't want you to think I would." Fiona says. "I wouldn't do that."  
  
"I'll tell you, the last girl I dated, I asked her to the spring dance and she turned me down." Van says looking down. Fiona's expression turns to sad. "It hurt so bad."  
  
"Oh Van." Fiona says putting her left hand on his. "Don't worry. I'll go with you and we'll both have a nice night."  
  
Van looks up at Fiona who smiles at him.  
  
Thanks Fiona." Van says smiling at her.  
  
"I want you to come with me when I pick a dress so you can see what I am going to wear." Fiona says noticing van's expression.  
  
"I.see. what you.are going to wear?" Van stammers.  
  
"Well you don't have to. I just want you to like it." Fiona says now disappointed.  
  
"No, no I do. I don't want you to think I don't because hey I do." Van says smiling now seeing Fiona's smile.  
  
"Great. We'll go next week and look together." Fiona says.  
  
"Sure." Van says smiling, moving a bit closer to Fiona.  
  
Inside*  
  
Thomas is cleaning the black board and watching Van and Fiona at the same time.  
  
"Man what I wouldn't do to be out there with them." Thomas wonders out loud. While wondering, the smack of a yardstick can be heard.  
  
"Ouch what did you do that for?" Thomas asks turning to the teacher.  
  
"No slacking off." The teacher says holding the yardstick like a rifle.  
  
"Geez what can I do?" Thomas mumbles going back to cleaning the board.  
  
"If you're quiet through out the rest of the punishment, you may be out of here by the end of the lunch hour." The teacher says sternly.  
  
"Then what would be the point in letting me out then? It'll be next class." Thomas whines.  
  
The teacher smiles. Thomas groans as he continues with his punishment.  
  
Outside*  
  
Van and Fiona are still conversing and enjoying the air.  
  
"My dad can rent a limousine for us to go." Fiona says.  
  
"Oh no it's not in your place to provide the ride. I'll do it and it will be a white stretched Limousine." Van says in hand motion. "My dad and his brother works for a limousine company so they can pull me a few strings."  
  
"Wow really?" Fiona asks in amazement.  
  
"Oh of course. All I have to do is tell them why I need it and there you have it." Van says making Fiona smile.  
  
"I can imagine the night being absolutely perfect." Fiona says turning to Van. "No problems and no one ruining it."  
  
"Yeah me too." Van says as he and Fiona move closer to each other.  
  
"Blue would be a perfect color." Fiona says, gently placing her left hand on top of Van's as they move closer to each other.  
  
"Yes it would." Van says looking down at his hand and then back up at Fiona.  
  
Study Hall*  
  
The teacher is still absent and the class is still in tact to some existent.  
  
"I wonder how you would look in a dress." Irvine says making Moonbay look up at him.  
  
"Don't remind me." Moonbay says putting her pencil down. "I don't even want to imagine the thought."  
  
"What's wrong with you wearing a dress?" Irvine asks.  
  
"It won't happen Irvine." Moonbay says picking her pencil up and start to draw again. "Now a skirt maybe."  
  
"That would be nice." Irvine says sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Wear a tux." Moonbay says making Irvine sit up.  
  
"No way." Irvine protests.  
  
"I don't know, you would look civilized for once." Moonbay says giggling.  
  
"That hurt." Irvine says grinning.  
  
"I think so. I mean you would finally have a reason to comb your hair." Moonbay says laughing.  
  
"Very funny. Fine you're on. I'll wear one, but you have to do me a favor." Irvine says now getting Moonbay's attention.  
  
"What is that?" Moonbay asks.  
  
Irvine motions his eyes as to what he means.  
  
"Fine." Moonbay says rolling her eyes, making Irvine grin.  
  
Middle of the room*  
  
I swear this is the most boring class ever imaginable." Raven complains.  
  
"You said it. You want to get something to eat?" Reese asks.  
  
"Maybe." Raven says getting up. "Might as well."  
  
Raven and Reese get up from their seats and exits the room.  
  
"They are never going to get out of school." Irvine says now watching the two leave the room.  
  
"Who can fail study hall Irvine?" Moonbay asks sarcastically. "You just come and if the teacher sees you, instant grade for the day."  
  
"True." Irvine says looking at the clock.  
  
Thomas's Punishment (Science class)*  
  
Thomas is now sweeping up the class.  
  
"Do I get to leave after this?" Thomas asks putting the dustpan down.  
  
"Maybe. One more question like that and you won't." The teacher says now enjoying her lunch.  
  
"That surely smells good." Thomas says eyeing her lunch.  
  
"No eyeing my lunch or you'll be here tomorrow." The teacher snaps making Thomas go back to sweeping.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I could swear I was at home." Thomas mumbles as he continues to sweep.  
  
Outside*  
  
Van and Fiona are still talking about the dance.  
  
"Instead of wearing my hair like this, I'm going to wear my hair down and have rose right here." Fiona says pointing to her right ear.  
  
"That would look beautiful." Van says imagining the look of her hair with the rose.  
  
"Or maybe the left?" Fiona asks.  
  
"Either way would do and it would look nice." Van says making Fiona smile.  
  
"Van, even though we are just starting to get to know each other and we are friends, I feel when I'm with you, I don't have anything to worry about. All my troubles disappear when I am with you." Fiona confesses.  
  
"Wow." Is all Van could say now noticing Fiona closer then before.  
  
"And I want to continue not being worried about my problems." Fiona says now staring into Van's eyes. Van is speechless and just anticipates what's going to happen next.  
  
"You won't have to." Van says leaning in inch by inch now helping Fiona close that gap between them.  
  
"I'm glad." Fiona says now an Inch from his lips. Fiona and van are close, but is interrupted by an alarm.  
  
"What was that?" Van asks looking around them.  
  
"I think that was the school bell." Fiona says backing up.  
  
"It's time to go so soon?" Van asks disappointed. "Lunch was really starting to get interesting."  
  
"I know it was." Fiona says pulling some hair behind her right ear.  
  
::::I was so close.:::::: Fiona sighs in disappointment.  
  
::::We were so close.:::: Van says disappointed.  
  
"Time for class." Fiona says getting up from the bench.  
  
"Bummer." Van says getting up as well. "Let's go get your books for class." Fiona smiles.  
  
Van and Fiona walk towards the building to go back to finish their day.  
  
Inside*  
  
Thomas heard the bell and drops the mop.  
  
"I think you learned your lesson for the day. If I have to tell you to pay attention again, your sentence will be longer." The teacher says now laying out the plans for the next class.  
  
"Won't happen again." Thomas grabbing his books and running out the class. "At least I get to see Fiona before I go to my next class."  
  
Fiona's Locker*  
  
"Thanks Van, for an enjoyable lunch." Fiona says closing her locker.  
  
"Hey no problem." Van says taking Fiona's science book. "Don't mind if I carry this do you?"  
  
"I don't." Fiona says giggling a bit.  
  
"Let's say we meet after 6th hour and then I walk you home after school?" Van asks as they begin to walk to Fiona's 5th hour.  
  
"Sure." Fiona says walking with Van.  
  
Thomas is running from the second floor to the second.  
  
"I get to see Fiona before class." Thomas says in a cheery manner turning the corner in hopes of finding her. When he reaches her locker, he sees no signs of life.  
  
"Where could have my Fiona have gone?" Thomas says looking around him and then back to her locker. "That Fligheit."  
  
Fiona's class*  
  
Van and Fiona have made it to her class and are standing outside talking.  
  
"Well I guess this is good bye until an hour?" Van says looking at his watch.  
  
"Yeah It is. See ya later." Fiona says walking in the class, but not before giving van the eye. Van smirks and watches her walk in. After seeing her to class, Van walks off to his own to be bored to death.  
  
Van's 5th Hour*  
  
Van has gotten to his class and it is now in session. The teacher is going on about the lesson, but Van's mind is else where.  
  
Flashback*  
  
"Instead of having my hair like this, I'll have it down and have a rose right here." Fiona says motioning to the right.  
  
Reality*  
  
"That would be nice." Van says to himself. As class goes on, Van can't seem to get Fiona out of his head.  
  
Ok everyone, this is all I can think of. I'll update my others today hopefully. I know these chapters are boring somewhat, but it'll be well worth it at the end. Should I fast forward it to that week or keep it within that week and work my way up?  
  
I think I know ^_^. Flamers are ignored as usual and the rest of you who enjoy my fics here is a little saying I once heard.  
  
"Seeing it was wrong, Saying it was a crime and living it is an Understatement."  
  
Remember that the next time either one of you get a flame. It has helped me and I haven't stopped despite how many flames I have gotten. ^_^ The flamers are the understatement!  
  
Review and Thanks so much. 


	10. Chapter 10: Harvest is Close

Chapter 10: Harvest is close  
  
Hey people sorry this is taking forever. Life is on some Bull S**** over here so please enjoy! If it's boring to you and you don't like it, no flame reviews because I'm going to ignore them anyway. Now for everyone else, enjoy!  
  
Wednesday after school that next week*  
  
Van and Fiona's last class just let out and they are at Fiona's locker.  
  
"I found the perfect place to get my dress and for you to get a tuxedo." Fiona says closing her locker.  
  
"Oh where is this place?" Van asks taking her book bag.  
  
"It's a place my dad owns down at the mall." Fiona says as they walks away from her locker.  
  
Van and Fiona don't get a good inch away from her locker before Thomas comes running up behind them.  
  
"Fiona, Fiona." Thomas calls making the two turn to him.  
  
"Oh great, Just when you thought it was safe." Van says sighing.  
  
Thomas finally catches up with them and faces Fiona.  
  
"Fiona I have something very important to ask you." Thomas says catching his breath.  
  
"Yes Thomas." Fiona says looking at him.  
  
"Fiona I was wondering if you had a date for the dance. I mean we can go as friends or together." Thomas stutters.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Thomas, I already have a date, but you're welcome to come with us if you like." Fiona says. "You know like a third wheel."  
  
Thomas looks at Van, who grins at him. Thomas throws a glare at Van and turns away.  
  
"Van is your date?" Thomas asks in disappointment.  
  
"Yeah he is. Well see you later Thomas." Fiona says walking away with Van.  
  
Thomas watches as they walk away with Fiona talking to Van.  
  
"Why, why, why doesn't she seem to notice me? Always Van. Van this and van that." Thomas says to himself as he walks down the halls himself. While he's walking, he can hears someone calling out to him. He quickly turns around hoping its Fiona.  
  
"Fiona you finally came back." Thomas says excitedly now seeing Karl. His smile falls.  
  
"Do you ever think about anything else?" Karl asks rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Thomas says in shame with red cheeks.  
  
"Well I'm leaving and since we live together, as horrible as it is, you have to come with me." Karl says walking past Thomas. Thomas follows Karl outside to his car.  
  
"Karl can I ask a question?" Thomas asks.  
  
"Can I stop you?" Karl says climbing in the car.  
  
"Why won't Fiona fall for me? Is it my hair? Is it my breath? Is it the way I dress?" Thomas asks hoping for answers to all his questions.  
  
"Thomas, when I don't have to deal with you, I don't try, but to answer all those questions at once, It's just the way you are. You come on too strong." Karl says starting the car up.  
  
"I mean she's always with Van. I think he has some kinda control over her." Thomas says putting on his seat belt.  
  
"Yet another assumption I'm going to ignore." Karl says now putting the car into drive.  
  
Fiona's Block*  
  
"Just one more day, one more." Fiona says thinking of the dance.  
  
"I wonder what theme they are going to go with this year." Van says thinking himself.  
  
"They go by themes?" Fiona asks turning to Van.  
  
"Yeah they do. Last year for the harvest dance, they had a spring theme and it was fall." Van says returning the gaze to Fiona.  
  
"That's weird. I never heard anything like that before." Fiona says turning away from Van.  
  
"What Kinda school did you attend again?" Van asks.  
  
"Zoidian Academy." Fiona says sighing.  
  
"Well here, everything is different." Van says as they approach her front porch.  
  
"Wow home already. Well if it's ok with you, you can come by about 5 and we can go looking for my dress and your tuxedo for the dance." Fiona says taking her book bag from Van.  
  
"Sure ok." Van says smiling.  
  
"See ya then." Fiona says smiling back and going up to her house. She waves and goes in the house.  
  
Van waves and walks off his own way.  
  
Shuboltz Residence*  
  
Karl and Thomas has just arrived home.  
  
"I see mom and dad aren't home yet." Karl says noticing the coat rack empty.  
  
"Karl Later on, I'm going to get my tuxedo for the dance." Thomas says going upstairs.  
  
"Who's taking you?" Karl asks picking up the mail on the coffee table and looking through it.  
  
"I'm walking." Thomas calls from upstairs. Karl continues to look through the mail and spots something with Thomas's name on it. Karl looks at the stairs to make sure Thomas is up there. He takes the letter out of the mail stack and opens it.  
  
Karl's eyes begin skimming the paper.  
  
"Whoa another rejection letter to the school he wanted to get into." Karl says reading the rest. "Ouch, tough break"  
  
"Oh Karl, is there a letter there from Zi University?" Thomas calls from the top of the stairs. "It was suppose to come today."  
  
Karl puts the letter back in the envelope and folds it up, placing it in his back pocket.  
  
"Nope, Sure didn't see it." Karl says heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure?" Thomas asks coming down the stairs.  
  
"Positive." Karl says going in the refrigerator.  
  
"The woman from the school said it would be here in three days, and this is the third day." Thomas says whining.  
  
"Maybe they forgot." Karl says grinning to himself.  
  
"Well whatever. I'm going upstairs to think of ways to impress Fiona at the dance, so finally she will be on my arm." Thomas says smiling, running upstairs.  
  
Karl shakes his head and continues to rummage through the fridge.  
  
Later that Afternoon*  
  
Van has met up Fiona to go pick out their outfits for the dance.  
  
"So tell where this place is again?" Van asks in question.  
  
"You'll see." Fiona says taking Van's hand and turning the corner.  
  
"How much further?" Van asks in excitement.  
  
"Not too much." Fiona says as she continues dragging Van. They finally arrive at the mall and walk inside to the first store on the right.  
  
"There it is." Fiona says pointing to it.  
  
"No way. Your dad owns that place?" Van asks observing the size of the store. "I keep seeing this store, but never thought someone owned it, but just worked here."  
  
"Let's go inside." Fiona says giggling and walking towards the store. Once they get inside, They begin looking at the array of clothes.  
  
"This is the one I want Van." Fiona says taking the dress of the rack and showing Van as he turns around to her.  
  
"That's a real beautiful dress." Van says walking over to the rack with Fiona. He looks down at the tag hanging. Van looks closer at the tag and his eyes get wide.  
  
"What's wrong Van?" Fiona asks noticing Van's expression.  
  
"The price." Van says stammering. "That price will put you in a comma."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Van. I get everyone at a discount price here so we don't have to pay the full price for it." Fiona says reassuring Van.  
  
"Well I guess that does work." Van says letting go of the tag. "That dress better come with free matching shoes and insurance coverage."  
  
"Well if think this place is too expensive then we could go to another." Fiona says giggling at Van's comment.  
  
"No this place is ok. I'm going to go catch a heart attack looking at those Tuxedo's over there." Van says making Fiona laugh.  
  
"Alright, and let me know if you like anything. I can get you a discount." Fiona calls after Van.  
  
While they are looking at the array, Thomas walks in and over to the counter.  
  
"Yes Sir may I help you?" Mr. Lynette asks turning to Thomas.  
  
"Suit for Thomas Shuboltz.  
  
"Just a minute." Mr. Lynette says going into the room behind him, which read above the opening "Reserves only."  
  
Thomas leans over the counter and looks behind him, now spotting someone familiar.  
  
"Hey that's Fiona and she's here alone and without Van." Thomas says walking away from the counter and over to the rack where Fiona is.  
  
"Hey Fiona." Thomas practically yells, making the blonde Zoidian jump. She turns to face Thomas, forcing a smile.  
  
"Uh hey Thomas. Didn't expect to see you here." Fiona says slowing down her heartbeat.  
  
"Me neither. So did anything maybe change with your plans?" Thomas asks hoping to get a chance.  
  
"What do you mean?" Fiona asks confused.  
  
"I mean did your date ditch you, because if he did, I'm free." Thomas says with hope.  
  
"No Thomas he didn't." Fiona says sighing.  
  
"Fiona, do I get to at least have one dance with you?" Thomas begs.  
  
"We'll see." Fiona says walking around the rack.  
  
"Do I get to be your escort?" Thomas continues asking.  
  
"I have a date for that." Fiona says trying to blow Thomas away.  
  
"Do I get to get you some punch?" Thomas begs once more. Fiona is getting upset by the minute as he continues to beg and whine.  
  
"Thomas please, I have a date and he's going to do all that for me. Now please, stop asking." Fiona says in a friendly way.  
  
Thomas can feel a void in his chest where his heart is. Van comes from the back with a Tuxedo. Thomas spots him and glares, while growling.  
  
"I found one I like." Van says now seeing Thomas. "Oh hey Thomas."  
  
"I guess my suite is ready. See you later Fiona." Thomas says giving Van a glare and walking away.  
  
"What was that about?" Van asks watching Thomas storm off.  
  
"I really don't know. So you want that one?" Fiona asks shaking off what happened.  
  
"Yeah this one, but it costs too much." Van says showing Fiona the price.  
  
"Not a problem, but let's look for a matching Tie for that." Fiona says walking Van to the tie rack.  
  
Thomas glares at the two goes in the back, arm on arm. He is fed up and has had enough.  
  
"I'll make it a night, I won't forget." Thomas says to himself.  
  
Ok people, I really tried with this one and as you can see I worked on this with a cold. So if you want me to change anything or reedit, please review and let me know and when I'm better, I'll take care of it. As the top note says, flamers you're ignored and no one care what you think. Don't like, don't read and if you leave a flame, do you actually think anyone really cares and listens? Didn't think so.  
  
For everyone else, review please and I'll change whatever you want after I'm better. ^_^.  
  
Thanks. 


	11. Chapter 11: Discount and Pains

Chapter 11: Discounts and Pains  
  
Hey everyone sorry for not updating for nearly two weeks. I have been real busy   
  
with my schoolwork and putting in long hours at the university. You can imagine   
  
how tired I am at this point. So here is your update. This chapter may not be   
  
long, but Enjoy anyway. ^_^.  
  
Thomas, that has got to hurt!  
  
After seeing Van show up with his tuxedo, Thomas still doesn't get it.  
  
"Which tie would look best with this suit?" Fiona asks herself while looking   
  
over the tie rack.  
  
"Bow tie or Tie- tie?" Van asks confused.  
  
"Bow tie." Fiona says smiling, Van gets a picture of what he would look like in   
  
a bow tie.  
  
"My mom made me wear one when I was little. I didn't like it too much." Van says   
  
shaking his head of the image.  
  
"But now you're grown up. Let's find you one that doesn't bring back traumatic   
  
experiences." Fiona says making van smile.  
  
"That would be best." Van says overlooking the rack with Fiona.  
  
The outer mall*  
  
"I don't know why I let you talk me into this." Moonbay complains now entering   
  
the food court of the upstairs mall.  
  
"Hey if I have to brush my hair, then you have to wear a dress." Irvine says   
  
with a grin on his face.  
  
"I'm going to look so dorky." Moonbay whines.  
  
"No you won't. You'll be with me and if anyone says anything in reference to   
  
you, then I'll punch them in the face for you." Irvine says putting his arm   
  
around Moonbay. She smiles.  
  
"Thanks Irvine. So what expensive store are we going to look in and not buy   
  
anything?" Moonbay jokes as they take a seat at the all American burger   
  
restaurant. (We have that here in our mall).  
  
"Oh not today Moon, today we are lucky." Irvine says pulling out his plastic.  
  
"Oh a credit card. Let me guess you got this off some guy at school." Moonbay   
  
says grinning.  
  
"No it belongs to me. See I told my mom I needed money for this event at school   
  
and she gave me this." Irvine says showing Moonbay the discover card.  
  
"I applied for one of those and I discovered I couldn't get one. Moonbay says   
  
making Irvine laugh. (Got the joke with the discover card?)  
  
"Well I discovered I couldn't, but under my mom's credit I can." Irvine says   
  
leaning over the table. "So what do you say we go clean out some stores?"  
  
Moonbay smiles. "Let's do it, but after we eat something."  
  
Downstairs in the shop*  
  
Thomas is paying for his suit now.  
  
"For this price, do I get a matching corsage too?" Thomas asks looking at his   
  
receipt.  
  
"No just the suit." Mr. Lynette says laughing at the comment Thomas made.  
  
Back of the store*  
  
"Ok are we done here?" Fiona asks turning to Van.  
  
"Yeah we are. I hate to see what this is going to cost." Van says taking out his   
  
wallet.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get a discount under me." Fiona says smiling at Van, who   
  
pulls out his Eurofa Master Card.  
  
"How much is the discount?" Van asks looking up at Fiona.  
  
"Well how much is the suit?" Fiona asks.  
  
"As much as your dress." Van says.  
  
"Well then you'll only be paying $250.00" Fiona says with a smile that comforts   
  
van. (Thanks to all my faithful reviewers who gave me that answer. ::Hugs:::   
  
Thanks so much guys.)  
  
"Oh really? Wow I can pay that." Van says putting his wallet away. Fiona and Van   
  
make their way to the counter to get everything rung up. Mr. Lynette scans   
  
Fiona's dress while pressing a few buttons.  
  
"Ok princess that'll be 250.00, but since you are 3/4 owner of the store, then you   
  
can give me 145." Mr. Lynette says as Fiona hands him 150.00. He gives the   
  
change back.  
  
"Oh daddy, Van wants the discount." Fiona speaks up.  
  
"He's with you?" Mr. Lynette asks looking at Van, who smiles nervously.  
  
"Ok." Mr. Lynette says scanning Van's suit along with the tie. "That'll be   
  
250.00."  
  
Van gives him the credit card and he swipes it. A few minutes passes and the   
  
scanner beeps. He hands the card back to Van.  
  
"Now if anything happens to this suit or your dress Fiona, you can always bring   
  
it back here for free repairs. What money you got off the suit or dress will pay   
  
for that." Mr. Lynette says explaining the insurance policy. Well, his.  
  
Thomas, who has been watching from the doorway, runs back in and to the counter.  
  
"Um excuse me Mr. Lynette, would it be ok if I got a discount too? I'm with   
  
Fiona." Thomas asks excitedly.  
  
"Sorry Thomas, you already paid for the suit. Now if something were to go wrong   
  
with it before you wear it, then I can see what I can do." Mr. Lynette explains   
  
as Thomas's smile drops.  
  
"Better luck next time Thomas." Van says smiling as Thomas turns his sad smile   
  
into a glare of death.  
  
"See you later Daddy and I might be home a little late tonight." Fiona says   
  
turning away from the counter.  
  
"Not too late princess." Mr. Lynette smiles. Fiona and Van leaves the store and   
  
into the outer mall.  
  
"So where to now?" Van asks turning to Fiona.  
  
"Do you have matching shoes for that suit at home?" Fiona asks turning to Van.  
  
"Nope." Van states.  
  
"Well I know of a nice shoe shop up near the food court." Fiona says noticing   
  
the expression on Van's face.  
  
"It's Inexpensive." Fiona says now seeing Van's smile.  
  
The two continue down the hall with Thomas watching them from a distance.  
  
"Even if I have to go against everything I believe in, before harvest night is   
  
over, I will have my dance with Fiona, Alisi Lynette." Thomas says growling   
  
while slowing walking behind them to the next shop.  
  
Raven and Reese* (you know I have to add these nut jobs lol)  
  
Reese and Raven are at his house, planning the damage they are going to do.  
  
"So when I crawl in the vent, I'm going to pull this timer out of the bomb and   
  
BAM, it's going to stink." Raven says showing Reese the stink bomb.  
  
"It's awful tiny to make a big place like that smell." Reese says taking is from   
  
Raven.  
  
"The tinier it is, the worst it gets." Raven says with his trademark grin.   
  
Raven's little brother Robby comes upstairs and to see his room, who's only 6.  
  
"What do you want brat?" Raven asks turning to his little brother.  
  
"You are pwanning something mean." Robby says.  
  
"So what if I am?" Raven asks harshly.  
  
"Raven he's only a kid." Reese says turning to Robby. "We're going to blow up a   
  
school." Reese grins making Robby move back a bit.  
  
Robby's eyes begin tear up and he runs out yelling "Mom"  
  
"I hate little kids." Raven says turning back to the blue prints. "So after I   
  
set off the bomb, you set off the fire alarm."  
  
Reese nods in agreement.  
  
At the mall*  
  
Irvine and Moonbay are in the dress shop of Irvine's choice.  
  
"Go on and pick one." Irvine says slightly pushing Moonbay over to the rack.  
  
"Alright I'm going." Moonbay says making her way over to the rack. When she gets   
  
over to the rack, she spots some one familiar.  
  
"Wait, can it be?" Moonbay says looking the girl over. "Diana?"  
  
The black haired girl turns around to see Moonbay.  
  
"Moonbay?" Diana practically yells.  
  
"Yes it's me." Moonbay says facing the girl.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you in here. How's it going?" Diana asks putting her   
  
dress across her arm.  
  
"Oh not much. Irvine is being mean and making me wear a dress." Moonbay jokes.   
  
"Who are you going to the dance with?"  
  
Oh Karl asked me to go with him." Diana says.  
  
"Where is he?" Moonbay asks looking around.  
  
"Oh he went to Donut shop to get some donuts." Diana says rolling her eyes.   
  
"Typical."  
  
"Well I hope you two have a nice time." Moonbay says politely.  
  
"Same goes to you. I'm going to find kitty and her boyfriend so we can go."   
  
Diana says parting with Moonbay, who goes to get Irvine outside the store.  
  
Van and Fiona*  
  
Van and Fiona are sitting on a bench resting from their shopping trip.  
  
"Ok so we got the outfits, shoes and Corsages." Fiona says going over the list.   
  
"Did we miss anything?"  
  
"I don't think we did. Oh book a limousine for that night." Van says sitting up.   
  
"Since my dad works for the company then I can simply ask him. He'll do anything   
  
for his son."  
  
Fiona smiles at Van's goofy expression. "I'm sure he will."  
  
"Why don't we use some of the money we saved from your dad's shop and get   
  
something to eat. On me." Van says holding out his arm.  
  
"Sure ok." Fiona says putting her arm on Van's so they link and get up from the   
  
bench. Van grabs the bags and escorts Fiona upstairs to the food court for   
  
dinner. Thomas, who has been hiding behind the bench they were at, comes into   
  
plain view.  
  
"You forgot one thing on your list Fligheit, one stolen date and a very   
  
miserable night for you." Thomas says to himself while smiling very devilish.  
  
OK people enough for now. That's all I got for now. Like I said before flamers   
  
are ignored and not paid attention to and if you leave a flame, expect it and   
  
you to be sent to the discard bin, but for everyone else I hoped you like it.  
  
I'm sorry once again for not updating in a while. School has been my life for   
  
that time, but spring break is in another week so I should have more time to   
  
update during that time. Song fic coming soon.  
  
For those of you who didn't get the email, Messenger of light can't touch me,   
  
not now anyway. I'm too legit. ::Dances to the M.C. Hammer song: Can't touch   
  
this:: She can't touch this merchandise.  
  
Review and Thanks. 


	12. Chapter 12: Dinner Date

Chapter 12: Dinner date  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates, Come to find out that Windows XP doesn't use Microsoft word like windows 98 does. Plus my laptop modem went out, but I got a way to transfer my stories on a floppy.  
  
So please enjoy and if this fic is not when you guys were expecting, sorry, but I can only come up with some things at a time.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Food Court*  
  
Van and Fiona have made it upstairs to the food court with a silent follower. Once they pick a table, Van pulls out Fiona's chair and he takes a seat himself.  
  
"So what are you in the mood for?" Van asks picking up his menu.  
  
"Something cheesy." Fiona says picking up her menu and overlooking it.  
  
"Something salty and cheesy for me." Van says over looking his menu as well.  
  
Thomas has gotten a table behind them and is watching as they sit and talk.  
  
"I have to some how get those two apart." Thomas says to himself as he looks over his menu and over at them.  
  
"So what kind of Limousine are we taking?" Fiona asks putting her menu down.  
  
"Well I don't know. Which do you want? A white or black?" Van asks still looking at his.  
  
"Well I would say the black. White is for weddings." Fiona says hearing Van laugh from behind the menu.  
  
"Ok black it is." Van says now putting his menu down. "And I agree."  
  
Thomas looks over at the waiters moving about the restaurant and gets an idea and he smiles to himself.  
  
Downstairs*  
  
"EEWW No. Me put on these shoes, you must be crazy." Moonbay states picking up the shoes from the rack in a gross manner.  
  
"I don't know, the heels can be a change for you." Irvine says looking at the shoes.  
  
"Whatever I'm still not doing it." Moonbay says looking at the rack of shoes.  
  
"If I have to put a brush to my hair, then you have to change your image for one night." Irvine taunts, making Moonbay twinge a bit.  
  
"Ok you win." Moonbay mumble. "But just for one night."  
  
"That's all I ask. Now how about after this we go upstairs to get something to eat." Irvine says taking the shoes from Moonbay and to the counter to pay for them.  
  
"Sure." Moonbay says trying to take her mind off the shoes.  
  
After Irvine pays for the shoes, he and Moonbay head up to the food court to have dinner.  
  
"I don't know how I let you talk me into this." Moonbay whines.  
  
"I just want to see you in a different light." Irvine says grinning. "If they ask for pictures, we won't take any."  
  
"Thank you." Moonbay says as Irvine laughs. "And besides you have been to my house before I wake up. Isn't that light enough?"  
  
"Funny. Now what are you in the mood for?" Irvine asks picking up his menu.  
  
"Anything to take my mind off those shoes." Moonbay says looking in her menu as well. Unnoticed to them, Fiona and Van are right behind them, at table 3.  
  
Thomas, who managed to get past the cashier, goes straight to the back where the uniforms are kept. He takes one off the hook and looks at it in disgust.  
  
"How can they work in these and have a conscience too?" Thomas asks looking around for another one, but can't find different. Without much more argument, he puts on the uniform.  
  
"Now to put my plan into action." Thomas states coming from the back and to the front, where he spots a tray full of drinks and takes it, covering up his face enough not to get spotted.  
  
"Ok I'm ready to order." Van says looking around for the waiter. He spots the one with the tray full of drinks.  
  
"Hey Waiter." Van calls trying to get the waiter's attention. Thomas can hear Van calling out to him and tries his best not to turn around.  
  
"I can't turn around." Thomas mumbles to himself. Another waiter comes in Thomas's direction.  
  
"Take those drinks to table 5." The other waiter says pointing in that direction.  
  
"Um ok." Thomas stammers as he makes his way to table 5. "I can't let Fligheit see me."  
  
"Well that was rude." Fiona says noticing how rude the waiter was, not responding to Van's call.  
  
"Yeah it was. Well I guess another one will pass by and I'll catch that one." Van says turning back to Fiona. "What are you going to have?"  
  
"The colossal hamburger sounds good." Fiona says looking back at her selection.  
  
"I'll have the steak." Van states. While they are talking, a waiter approaches Van and Fiona's table without their knowledge.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" a voice says to them, breaking their conversation. Van and Fiona look up to see a waiter standing there.  
  
"Um yes, I would like the colossal burger." Fiona says as the waiter writes it down.  
  
"And for you sir?" The waiter asks turning to Van.  
  
"I'll have the special, the steak covered in a whole lot of A1 sauce. ^_^" Van says as the waiter writes it down.  
  
"And what would your drinks be?" The waiter asks looking at Fiona and Van.  
  
"I would like to have a sprite. Not too much ice." Van says turning to Fiona.  
  
"And for you miss?" The waiter asks looking at Fiona.  
  
"The same." Fiona says turning to Van.  
  
"Very good. Your meals should be ready in five minutes." The waiter says writing down the drinks and walking off, but not before taking their menus.  
  
"Thanks for dinner Van." Fiona says putting her purse on the table.  
  
"Hey it's no problem. I had to pay you back after what you did for me in your father's shop." Van says noticing Fiona's smile.  
  
"It was nothing. When I first got to your school, you were such a gentleman to me so I had to do something to show you how much I appreciated it." Fiona says.  
  
"I knew my mom did something right with me." Van says grinning while leaning forward on the table.  
  
"I can just imagine what the night of the dance is going to be like." Fiona says letting her mind wander off.  
  
"Oh it's going to be one you will never forget. Even after we graduate high school." Van says, trying to get an image himself of the dance. "We'll take pictures if you like."  
  
"I want to be at least 10 minutes to 30 minutes late." Fiona requests.  
  
"Why so late?" Van asks.  
  
"We don't want to be the first two people there." Fiona says.  
  
"Well it would be awful ridiculous for us to show up early." Van says leaning back a bit in his chair. "I agree."  
  
Thomas, who's across the room, is writing down everything Van and Fiona are saying.  
  
"I have one big surprise waiting for you that night Fligheit." Thomas mumbles to himself.  
  
"Hey Buddy I'm ready to order." Someone from behind Thomas yells. Thomas turns that direction.  
  
"I'm on break." Thomas says to him.  
  
"But you're wearing the uniform." The guy states.  
  
"I'm on break." Thomas says sternly, keeping the note pad to his face. "You said too much already Fligheit. You gave me just enough."  
  
"Hey waiter." Another guy yells stopping Thomas's thought. Thomas turns to the guy and sighs.  
  
"Maybe I should have gave this more thought." Thomas mumbles to himself.  
  
Table 3*  
  
Van and Fiona's dinner finally arrive to their table, along with their drinks.  
  
"Will there be anything else?" The waiter asks them both.  
  
"No this will be ok for now." Van says looking down at his plate. The waiter walks off.  
  
"Everything looks so delicious." Fiona says looking down at her plate. "I hope this won't cost you too much."  
  
"Oh no and if it does, it was well worth it." Van says picking up his eating utensils.  
  
"Well ok, but if you want me to pay you back, just let me know." Fiona says taking a knife and cutting into the three-layer hamburger.  
  
"No need for that. I don't need repayment. It's just paper Fiona and besides, if the original dollar didn't have a dead president on it and a number, it would be just like this paper towel here." Van says lifting up the paper towel, making Fiona laugh.  
  
"You're so right van." Fiona says now taking a bite into her food. "This is so good."  
  
Table 1*  
  
Irvine and Moonbay are still talking.  
  
"I can't wait for our drinks to get here." Moonbay says looking around for the waiter. "This won't cost you a lot will it?"  
  
"Hey I don't care if it does. As long as you are well taken care of." Irvine says with the as-a-matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Oh are you indicating something?" Moonbay asks turning to Irvine.  
  
"Maybe." Irvine says giving Moonbay the eyes.  
  
Thomas is trying his best to ignore the customers who are calling him, knocking off his concentration for harvest night plan.  
  
"I got to get out of here. I can't think with these people calling me, thinking I work here." Thomas says now walking away and unnoticed to him, bumps into the waiter carrying Irvine and Moonbay's drinks, spilling the flavorful beverages all over their table, making Moonbay holler. From Van and Fiona's table, they can hear the ruckus and turn from their meal.  
  
"My outfit." Moonbay screams getting up. That tips Irvine.  
  
"Hey buddy do you see what you did?" Irvine says getting up and grabbing the waiter by the collar.  
  
"It wasn't my intention I swear." The waiter stammers. "I was bumped."  
  
"I'm going to go clean up. I'll be back Irvine." Moonbay says leaving the table.  
  
"I'm not paying for what you spilled. Get us some new drinks and this time be careful." Irvine yells slinging the waiter away from the table. The waiter attempts to run, but trips over Thomas, who was getting up.  
  
"Excuse me." Thomas says getting up and trying to keep from being seen by Irvine.  
  
"Is that Thomas?" Fiona asks getting a clear visual of the guy.  
  
"Looks like it." Van says taking a good look himself.  
  
"Thomas?" Irvine calls out, stopping Thomas in his tracks. Thomas turns around slowly to Irvine and smiles.  
  
"Why you? How dare you ruin my dates' outfit." Irvine yells now running after Thomas.  
  
"I could have sworn it was him." Van says as he and Fiona go back to their meal. Moonbay returns to the table her and Irvine are sharing, only to see him gone and a big mess next to their table. A waiter comes back to clean up the mess.  
  
"He never gets it." Fiona says laughing.  
  
Irvine is chasing Thomas, While Van and Fiona finish their meal, get the check and van pays and now taking Fiona home.  
  
After Dinner at the Lynette Residence*  
  
"Thanks for dinner Van." Fiona says picking up her dress.  
  
"Hey it was nothing. I just want to make that night perfect." Van says staring into Fiona's Crimson orbs.  
  
"Well guess I'll see you later then?" Fiona says smiling.  
  
"Yeah you will. Oh I won't be going to school tomorrow because my dad wants to help me plan harvest night." Van says.  
  
"I won't either. Hair and Nails appointment." Fiona says.  
  
"Well I can't wait to see your hair." Van says making Fiona blush.  
  
"You'll love it. I'll call you." Fiona says opening the door.  
  
"Sure thing." Van says giving Fiona a kiss on the lips. She smiles and walks in the house.  
  
Van makes his home with his suit and Fiona on his mind.  
  
Ok people I hope you like this one. Took me sometime to think up even though I'm on spring break. Devil in pink will soon follow and the next chapter to this one will be the dance, a two parter. Let me know if you want me to change anything, I got plenty of time to do so ^_^.  
  
Flamers are ignored, torched, and then burned to death. This ain't a barbecue so find a forest to go light.  
  
For everyone else, I hoped you like it.  
  
Review and Thanks. 


	13. Chapter 13: Harvest night 1

Chapter 13: Harvest Night (1)  
  
Everyone prepares for the dance, even Raven and Reese.  
  
Beauty Shop*  
  
The beautician is still working on Fiona's hair while her mom is reading a magazine wondering how much longer.  
  
At the Limo Shop*  
  
Van and his father are looking at the limousines and trying to decide which one he wants.  
  
"Well Van take your pick." Dan asks looking at Van, while Van scans his eyes over the entire lot.  
  
"Well that one would do fine." Van says pointing in that direction.  
  
"Good choice son. I'll have that pulled into the driveway before the dance. What time is that again?" Dan asks.  
  
"At 7:00." Van says.  
  
"Ok will have that there waiting for you and your date." Dan says heading to the office and pulling some paper work.  
  
Van looks around the shop, for nothing in particular, but a thought pops up in his mind.  
  
"I can't wait to see Fiona tonight." Van says to himself as he heads to the office with his father.  
  
Shuboltz Residence*  
  
Karl has his suit lying on his bed while he is on the phone with Diana.  
  
"How do you have your hair?" Karl asks in curiosity.  
  
"I can't tell you that now. It's a surprise Karl." Diana says giggling into the receiver on her end.  
  
"You're always so secretive." Karl slightly laughs. "Give me a hint at least."  
  
"Not until tonight Karl." Diana says, blocking his protest argument.  
  
Thomas's Room*  
  
Thomas is trying on his suit while practicing his lines for Fiona.  
  
"Man don't I look great. Now I know Fiona won't be able to resistance the essence of Thomas Shuboltz tonight." Thomas says to himself while looking in his body mirror. Karl, who just got off the phone, walks to Thomas's room, to see what he's up to.  
  
"Fiona, May I have this dance?" Thomas asks into the mirror. "Of course you can." Thomas says in a high pitched tone to imitate Fiona's voice.  
  
"Thomas I thought you quit having imaginary friends after you turned 6." Karl says walking in Thomas's room.  
  
"Karl, stop sneaking up on me like that." Thomas yells turning around to face Karl. "You know I hate that."  
  
"Hey Thomas I'm sorry, but I couldn't help watching you make a fool of yourself and hearing even the mirror turn you down." Karl says slightly laughing. "Talking to yourself isn't going to help either."  
  
"I'm trying to find the best way to ask Fiona for a dance tonight, despite van being there." Thomas says calming down and turning back to the mirror.  
  
"Keep trying those lines, not only will she laugh at you, but van will surely put you under the dance floor once he finds out." Karl says sitting on Thomas's bed.  
  
"You're wrong Karl, Fiona isn't that type of girl. She's sweet, nice, and gentle. She'll dance with me you'll see." Thomas says smiling to himself. Karl sighs and gets up.  
  
"Whatever you say Thomas." Karl says walking towards the door to exit the room.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance and have them on stand by just incase." Karl says to himself leaving the room.  
  
Raven and Reese*  
  
"I feel like punching myself." Raven says with a disgusted look on his face while looking in his mirror.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself Raven. I think you look very.....nice." Reese adds while fixing his tie.  
  
"I can't do what I'm planning wearing a suit." Raven says dropping his head. "It brings down the essence of my person."  
  
"Don't worry you'll still be able to pull off what you planned. Just don't think about the suit." Reese says picking Raven's head up so she can fix his collar. "And besides we won't be on the dance floor anyway."  
  
"Yeah come to think about it we won't." Raven says smiling to himself. "I had enough of that principal, so he gets it first."  
  
Reese stands behind Raven as they both look in the mirror.  
  
"Make this one night I won't forget." Reese says now cracking a demon smile of her own.  
  
Moonbay's Residence* (I don't know her last name.)  
  
Irvine is sitting in Moonbay's room, at her desk waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.  
  
"Come on Moonbay it can't be that bad." Irvine says squeezing a stress ball that is on her desk.  
  
"That's because you don't have to wear it." Moonbay complains yelling through the bathroom door.  
  
"Remember our deal. I get the brush and you get a new light." Irvine calls out.  
  
"Fine I'm coming out." Moonbay yells.  
  
"Ok I have a camera waiting to remember this moment." Irvine jokes.  
  
"Nope, now I'm not coming out." Moonbay complains once more.  
  
"I'm just joking. Come on out." Irvine says now seeing the door open. Moonbay steps into clear view making Irvine drop the stress ball, jaws fly open, and his eyes widen.  
  
"Well?" Moonbay asks now seeing Irvine's expression.  
  
"I..I...I..." Irvine stutters, losing his words as he scans his eyes over the Ice blue prom dress, with her hair in a bun and the toned make up on her face. (It's not a lot)  
  
"Irvine tell me what you think." Moonbay says walking up to him.  
  
"What can I say? Um... I never seen you like this before." Irvine states straightening up his expression and himself. "I wouldn't be surprised if any other girl were jealous of you."  
  
Moonbay smiles at Irvine.  
  
"I wouldn't be either." Moonbay states now taking a look at herself. "I guess it's not that bad."  
  
At the school*  
  
Prozen is looking over the list of people attending the dance.  
  
"I don't know why they choose me as the host of this dance." Prozen complains looking over the list. He comes across Raven and Reese's name near the bottom.  
  
"Raven and Reese. Better keep a close eye on those two. God knows what they can do." Prozen says to himself marking something over their names.  
  
Dance Night*  
  
The school doors are open and people are showing up one by one.  
  
Lynette Residence*  
  
Van has just pulled up in Fiona's driveway in the black stretched limo he chose.  
  
"I hope she's ready." Van says as the driver opens the door for him. Van climbs out holding Fiona's corsage. Van fixes his suit in front and walks up to her door. When he walks up to her door, he knocks 3 times. After waiting a minute, The door opens. It's Fiona's mother.  
  
"Oh hi Van." Fiona's mom states looking Van over.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Lynette is Fiona ready?" Van asks politely.  
  
"Oh not at the moment dear, but come on in and she should be down in a minute." Mrs. Lynette says stepping back and letting Van walk in. He goes straight for the couch.  
  
Van, do you know what time the dance is over?" Mrs. Lynette asks.  
  
"No ma'am I don't." Van says politely.  
  
"Well try not to bring her home too late." Mrs. Lynette says smiling at Van.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Van says turning towards the stairs. Something catches his eye at the top.  
  
It's Fiona, walking down the stairs, wearing her pink satin prom dress, with her hair done up in a bun with two sprigs of hair hanging down in her face, along with the matching shoes and purse with make up dusting her face. Van feels his throat go dry.  
  
:::Heaven can't call this angel back::: Van says to himself as Fiona walks up to him.  
  
"I'm ready Van." Fiona says staring into Van's face, who is trying to find the words to say.  
  
"You...you.. look great." Van stutters out trying to find the right words. Fiona's mom gets up and walks out of the room.  
  
"You look great yourself." Fiona giggles now noticing the corsage Van has in his hand. "Is this for me?"  
  
"Yes it is." Van says opening the box and taking the delicate flower out. He places it on Fiona's right wrist.  
  
"It matches your dress." Van says making Fiona slightly blush.  
  
"Well we don't want to be late." Fiona says taking van's arm and pulling him along slightly.  
  
"Let me take a picture of the happy couple." Fiona's mom says from behind them, making them turn to look at her.  
  
Van and Fiona turn to each other and next completely around to face the camera. They smile doing the "Prom Pose".  
  
"Smile." Mrs. Lynette says putting the camera into focus.  
  
Once Mrs. Lynette has them in the view, she clicks flash and the flash goes off, making Van's eyes flicker a bit.  
  
"Have fun you two." Mrs. Lynette calls as the two walk out the door. Fiona closes the door behind them. Van escorts Fiona from the front door to the limousine in the driveway.  
  
"Wow." Fiona says in awe.  
  
"Off to ball we go." Van says in a sophisticated joking manner, making Fiona laugh.  
  
"Yes." Fiona says as Van opens the door for her. She climbs in and Van slides in next to her, closing the door.  
  
"To the dance?" The driver asks.  
  
"Yes sir." Van says looking at Fiona, who gives him a warm smile.  
  
At the school*  
  
Students are showing up by the dozens as Prozen stops them at the door to make sure they are students at the school. (Sorry if this doesn't make sense. My school did this when I was still a student there. Now who's laughing without ID MWHAHAHA, ahem sorry.)  
  
"Ok Karl and Diana, ok go right in and have a nice time." Prozen says smiling and marking their names off the list.  
  
Thomas, who was in the same car as Karl and Diana, is waiting outside for Van and Fiona to show up.  
  
"I heard Fiona says 30 Minutes late. It's already 7:25." Thomas says staring impatiently at his watch.  
  
Reese and Raven have just arrived at the school, with Raven's mom driving.  
  
"Have fun you two." His mom says.  
  
"We will mom." Raven says in a sarcastic tone, climbing out the car with Reese carrying her purse, the more then usual big purse. Raven and Reese climb out of the car and his mom drives off.  
  
"Thank god she didn't ask any questions." Reese says eyeing the parking lot.  
  
"Real good thing." Raven adds while looking for any sign of authority. Before he stops his search, his eyes fall on the door where Prozen stands.  
  
"Reese, this way." Raven says grabbing Reese's arm and pulling her around to the side of the school.  
  
"Why? Where are we going?" Reese asks.  
  
"I saw Prozen. Who knows who he has watching us." Raven says as he continues to pull Reese along, all while she's confused.  
  
Parking lot*  
  
Van and Fiona's Limousine has just arrived and parked.  
  
"We're here sir. Do you want me to wait or leave until after the dance?" The driver asks.  
  
"You can stick around." Van says as the driver gets out of the car and opens the door for Van and Fiona. Van climbs out, now helping Fiona out of the Limousine. Van holds out his arm and Fiona takes it.  
  
They are walking up to the building and before they can fully make it in, Thomas spots them.  
  
"Now the time to make your move Thomas." Thomas says to himself.  
  
Van and Fiona walk up to the door and gets stopped by Prozen. He looks over his list and sees their names side by side.  
  
"Van and Fiona, ok go right in and have a nice time." Prozen says moving a side and letting them walk in. Thomas runs from the lot and to the door, hoping to make it past Prozen while he's looking at the list. Before he can fully make it in, Prozen holds out his left arm, knocking Thomas back, not even taking his eyes off the list.  
  
"And you are?" Prozen asks, staring down at Thomas.  
  
"Thomas Shuboltz. I'm in your history class first hour." Thomas says getting up and dusting himself off.  
  
"Oh yeah. Karl's little brother." Prozen says looking over the list and seeing his name under Karl's. "Where's your date?"  
  
"She went in with another guy." Thomas stutters out.  
  
"Well go in and try not to get into any trouble." Prozen says letting Thomas past. Thomas walks right in.  
  
"I wonder where Raven and Reese are." Prozen asks himself while scanning the lot.  
  
Inside*  
  
Van and Fiona have found a table and are seated there.  
  
"I've never been to a dance this lively before." Fiona says looking around the gym.  
  
"Well it does get pretty crazy around here. Wait until homecoming season, it's going to be out of control." Van says making Fiona giggle.  
  
"I can't wait until that time comes." Fiona says.  
  
"Fiona would you like some punch?" Van asks.  
  
"Yeah that would be great thank you." Fiona says smiling. Van gets up and leaves the table.  
  
Thomas walks in the gym and looks around until he spots Fiona alone at the table.  
  
"Here's my chance." Thomas says to himself, spraying some mint in his mouth. He begins walking over to the table.  
  
Fiona, who is waiting for Van, doesn't see Thomas walk up on the side of the table.  
  
"I see your date didn't show up." Thomas says knocking Fiona out of her world.  
  
"Yes he did. He's getting me something to drink." Fiona says not bothering to look up to notice Thomas.  
  
"Well, while he's doing that, would you like to dance?" Thomas asks, while trying to put on his charm.  
  
"No thank you Thomas." Fiona says getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well can I at least hold your corsage for you?" Thomas inquires with a hint of whining in his voice.  
  
"It's fine where it is Thomas." Fiona says rolling her eyes. Van gets the drinks and goes back to the table, noticing Thomas sitting there.  
  
"I'm back Fiona and with your drink." Van says making Thomas jump out of his seat.  
  
"Thanks Van." Fiona says taking the drink Van got for her. Van takes a seat himself.  
  
"Fiona, at the next number, would you want to dance?" Van asks looking up from his drink.  
  
"Sure Van I would love that." Fiona says putting her drink down. Thomas storms off away from the table, passing Karl and Diana's table.  
  
"Isn't that your brother?" Diana asks noticing Thomas walk passed.  
  
"Yeah that's him. He's probably trying to pick up the pieces to his heart and ego." Karl says turning back to Diana. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure." Diana says as Karl helps her up from the table.  
  
Boiler room*  
  
"Raven, we are so going to get caught if you don't hurry up." Reese stresses as she continues to watch the door.  
  
"No we won't. Now stop stressing." Raven says searching Reese's unusually big purse. "Where did you put the smoke bomb."  
  
"In the middle section." Reese says not taking her eyes off the door.  
  
"Ok I found it." Raven says pulling it out. Raven reaches in his pocket and pulls out his lighter. He flicks his switch two times before getting a flame. He brings the fuse to the flame and sparks it. He opens the door to the furnace and slings it in.  
  
"Come on Reese, up in the ducks we go." Raven says closing the purse and walking up the ladder leading to the inside air ducks. Reese begins climbing up behind him.  
  
Outside the gym*  
  
"I can't believe I don't get to even hold something for her. She's so stuck on Fligheit." Thomas says to himself as he paces back and forth. Something hits him.  
  
"I got the perfect idea." Thomas says to himself now going back in.  
  
Inside*  
  
The dance is playing a slow song.  
  
"Fiona, would you like to dance?" Van asks turning to Fiona.  
  
"Sure." Fiona says standing up. Van escorts her to the dance floor.  
  
Thomas searches the dance floor for Van and Fiona. He spots them not far from the stage. He walks over to them and taps on Van's shoulder.  
  
"What is it now Thomas?" Van asks now annoyed, with Fiona rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's about your limo." Thomas says putting on the fake tears.  
  
"What happened?" Van asks in a serious tone, letting Fiona go.  
  
"I was outside and saw that someone has slashed the tires." Thomas says now seeing the shocked expression on Van's face.  
  
"Oh man my dad is going to kill me. Fiona, stay right here and don't move." Van says getting past a lot of people to get outside.  
  
"I hope you saw that wrong." Fiona says turning to Thomas.  
  
"Oh I'm sure I didn't." Thomas says with a smile spreading on his face.  
  
"Well when Van comes back, tell him I went to the ladies room and will be back shortly." Fiona says walking away.  
  
"Let me walk you there." Thomas says following Fiona to the door.  
  
"You don't have to." Fiona says as she continues to walk. Karl, who's looking over Diana's shoulder, can see Thomas walking out with Fiona.  
  
::::Something about that scene isn't settling with me.:::: Karl says to himself. Diana looks up from his left shoulder and stares in his face.  
  
"Is something wrong Karl?" Diana inquires.  
  
"Um not by far, no." Karl says smiling to Diana.  
  
Van has just come back from outside and back into the gym.  
  
"When I see Thomas, he's going to know what a real slashing is like." Van says stomping back into the gym, noticing Fiona is gone.  
  
"I wonder where Fiona went." Van asks himself. He then spots Karl and walks up to him.  
  
"Hey Karl." Van asks tapping Karl on the shoulder. Karl turns around to Van.  
  
"Hey Van what's up?" Karl asks.  
  
"Did you see Fiona walk out?" Van asks.  
  
"Yeah with Thomas, but he was walking behind her." Karl says replaying the scene in words. "Where did you go?"  
  
"Out to the lot to see what Thomas was talking about." Van says.  
  
"Well with my best guess, she went to the ladies room." Karl says.  
  
"Thanks man." Van says turning to leave the gym.  
  
Up in the ducks*  
  
Raven is crawling through the ducks, trying to find the vent to the principal's office.  
  
"Man where is it?" Raven asks getting annoyed. While crawling through the ducks, he comes across a power line attached to the walls of the duck. Raven smiles to himself.  
  
Before Van fully leaves the gym, the lights go out.  
  
"Oh man, now what?" Van stresses. "I lost the Lynette's daughter and now the lights are out. What's next?"  
  
"I will not have some delinquent ruining this night." The principal yells now leaving the stage.  
  
Rest room area*  
  
Fiona has just come out of the bathroom and is now heading back to the gym.  
  
"Allow me to escort you back." Thomas speaks from behind Fiona, scaring the girl.  
  
"Um no I'm ok Thomas." Fiona says starting to walk back.  
  
"Fiona would it be ok if I were to at least have one small conversation with you?" Thomas asks whining.  
  
"Thomas I'm here with my date and it would be rude to leave him." Fiona says trying to keep from being annoyed.  
  
"Ever since you got to this school, all you know is Fligheit. I'm just as good as he is." Thomas says raising his voice.  
  
"Thomas please." Fiona says backing up.  
  
"Tonight I will show you that Van isn't the only one that can make you happy." Thomas yells grabbing Fiona by the arm.  
  
"Thomas you're hurting me." Fiona says frightened.  
  
"I will have my dance." Thomas says pulling her along.  
  
"VAN HELP ME." Fiona yells hoping Van can hear her. Van has left the gym and is now in the halls. He hears the sound of Fiona's voice off in the distance.  
  
"Sounds like Fiona." Van says undoing his tie. "I better find her before something bad happens."  
  
Ok, this is all I came up this. I hope you like this. Flamers if you don't like, let's see you do a better job.  
  
Devil in pink will be delayed probably for another 3 days to a week. I might finish this up before finishing Devil in pink. So please and thanks for being patient. My life has been busy and I haven't had much time for anything. It's the end of the semester and finals are coming up. If I get time before then to update I will take that chance.  
  
Review and thanks. 


	14. Chapter 14: Last Dance 2

Chapter 14: Last Dance (2)  
  
Hey everyone this is EmpressFiona02 saying thanks so much for the reviews and to you flamers, ah who cares. When you're ignored, then who's listening to you because I'm not.  
  
Thanks to my sister and very best friend in the entire world, Maria Christina for all that she has done for me. Make sure to check on her stories under Silver Mirror for you Yugioh fans and her other account, Maria Christina for the others. Thank so much dear sister, you are the best.  
  
Anyway, without further ado, let's get this thing started.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The lights went out and now Fiona's missing. This may go in the yearbook in the section "school events."  
  
"I have to find Fiona before something bad happens to her." Van says now dropping his tie on the ground. "I'm coming Fiona and when I find Thomas he'll be sorry."  
  
Dark Hallway*  
  
Fiona is struggling to get away from Thomas, who has a tight grip on her.  
  
"Come on Fiona, just one dance." Thomas says holding her tightly around the waist as she struggles to get away.  
  
"Let go of me you jerk. It's not happening." Fiona yells trying to pry her way out of his tight grip.  
  
"You have ignored me since you got to this school and now I'm going to have my way and have my dance this night." Thomas says in a demanding tone now forcing Fiona look him in the face. "Now how about a kiss for the evening."  
  
Thomas begins leaning down, but is caught off guard by something hitting him in the face with a sudden rush. Fiona has just spat on him. (-_- gross)  
  
"I would never in my life kiss a loser like you." Fiona states now turning to run, but is grabbed back by Thomas.  
  
"That wasn't nice to do to your date Fiona." Thomas growls pulling Fiona towards him. "You're not getting away from me."  
  
"You are not my date for the last time, Van is." Fiona begins yelling. Thomas covers her mouth to prevent further screaming.  
  
Near the gym*  
  
Van hears Fiona's voice again and is now following the sound.  
  
"When I find Thomas, he'll be spending the rest of this night in the hospital." Van says now undoing his collar. "It's not ending this way and I'm not going to let it."  
  
Outside the school*  
  
Moonbay and Irvine have just pulled up in the parking to find the school rather empty, but the parking lot is full of cars.  
  
"Ok this is new." Irvine says looking ahead, now making Moonbay look up to see the school is dark as well.  
  
"Why are the lights out?" Moonbay states now turning to Irvine. "Should we go in or stay out?"  
  
"I say we go in and check it out and if anything surprises us, use those shoes I bought for you." Irvine says now turning the car off.  
  
"Got ya." Moonbay says taking off her seatbelt.  
  
Irvine and Moonbay climb out of the car. Irvine locks the car and they head towards the building, while keeping a sharp eye out for any surprises.  
  
Air ducts*  
  
Raven and Reese are still traveling through the air ducts as Raven tries to find his destination.  
  
"I have just about covered all the school and I still haven't found that stupid principal's office yet." Raven complains with Reese bringing up the rear.  
  
"Well how are you suppose to find anything with the lights out?" Reese asks, rolling her eyes. "Maybe you should have thought about it before you knocked out the power."  
  
"Reese, I don't need the third degree ok?" Raven says stopping and opening up Reese's unusually "big" purse. "Did you pack the sparklers?"  
  
"Yes Raven, I believe I did." Reese says looking behind her in the duct. Something passes by in shadows in the form of a small animal. Reese's heart rate increases.  
  
"Raven." Reese whines. "You might want to hurry up."  
  
"One thing at a time Reese." Raven says while still rummaging through the bag.  
  
"Uh Raven this is important now." Reese says now seeing the shadowed creature come into the light. It's a rat.  
  
Raven continues to rummage through the bag until he comes across the sparklers.  
  
"Found them." Raven says now taking them out and grabbing his lighter.  
  
Reese continues to watch the rat, as it smells the floor of the duct. The rat is getting closer and closer to Reese.  
  
"Raven, you might want to move up and quick." Reese says as she continues to watch the rat.  
  
"Almost got it." Raven says as he holds the fuse to the flame. When he finally gets the flame to the fuse, He feels a bump behind him, which makes him drop the lit sparkler package in front of him.  
  
"Reese back up." Raven says pushing back.  
  
"No move up. THERE IS A RAT IN HERE WITH US." Reese yells.  
  
"Well you bumped me and made me drop the sparklers. We have half a minute before the package explodes." Raven yells pushing Reese back.  
  
"I'm not going to back up against the rat." Reese says pushing forward.  
  
"REESE." Raven yells pushing back.  
  
The sparklers begin to pop and light as the two try to move out of the way.  
  
Down on the floor*  
  
Van continues to search the halls for Fiona and without paying too much attention to his surroundings, he bumps into someone.  
  
"Hey watch it." Van hears a voice say. Van looks to his side to see Irvine.  
  
"Whoa sorry Van." Irvine speaks dusting himself off.  
  
"Oh sorry Irvine." Van says now looking at Irvine.  
  
"Why are the lights out?" Irvine asks with Moonbay walking up to his side.  
  
"I don't know, but Fiona is missing and Thomas disappeared right along with her." Van says running his hand through her hair. (A/n: He's so cute when he does that.)  
  
"I bet you Thomas is the one who is doing all of this just to get to Fiona." Irvine says as Moonbay nods.  
  
"Well this will be his last time standing after I find him." Van says clinching his fist.  
  
"Listen, me and Moonbay will be go find out what's going on and you go find Fiona." Irvine says as he and Van nod and go their separate ways.  
  
"Be careful." Moonbay calls out to Van. Van turns and smiles and continues on his way.  
  
Dark Hallway*  
  
Thomas is still holding Fiona, who is still trying to get away from him.  
  
"Fiona, what is it? My hair, my breath, WHAT?" Thomas asks out of frustration, now scaring Fiona.  
  
"Thomas listen, when I got to this school, Van was the first one who acted like such a sweetheart to me. Now I'm not attracted to you in—Fiona's sentence is cut short, by Thomas slamming his fist into a near by locker.  
  
"That's just it. The only person's name you know is FLIGHEIT. Fiona I am in love with you can't you see THAT?" Thomas yells now putting an arm around Fiona's neck. "And I'm going to show you just how much I LOVE YOU."  
  
"Thomas, you're hurting me. Let go." Fiona chokes out, trying to pry his arm off her neck.  
  
"No, NO Fiona I won't, because the second you're out of my arms, you're going to be in Fligheit's. NO, you're staying with me and you're not going to him." Thomas says making his grip on Fiona's neck tighter. Fiona is beginning to feel weak.  
  
"Thomas please." Fiona chokes out as she beings to fade out.  
  
"You heard the lady, drop her." A voice says to Thomas. Thomas growls as he sees the owner of the voice.  
  
"Fligheit." Thomas hisses now seeing Van clearly.  
  
"That's right it's me. Now drop Fiona, or does this have to get ugly?" Van says in a warning tone.  
  
"It isn't happening Fligheit. This is my night." Thomas growls still holding Fiona.  
  
"Thomas I'm only going to say it one more time. Either you drop her or get dropped." Van warns, now taking off his jacket to his suit.  
  
"I'll take whatever you got Fligheit." Thomas hisses.  
  
"Remember you asked for this." Van says stepping forward.  
  
Gym*  
  
Moonbay and Irvine have just arrived in the dark gym, looking around for anyone familiar. While cascading in the dark, He happens to bump into Karl and Diana.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Karl apologizes now seeing Irvine.  
  
"Oh it's ok man. What's up with the outage?" Irvine asks.  
  
"I don't know. Me and Diana here were having a wonderful time when all of a sudden the lights just shut off." Karl explains, as Diana clings to him.  
  
The conversation continues, but is cut remotely short by a sound up above.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Irvine asks looking up at the ducts.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe another squirrel got back up there again." Karl says shrugging. "The principal sent two guards up there to check it out so we should find out soon."  
  
"Are they ever going to find out what's going on?" Diana asks still clinging to Karl.  
  
"Don't worry Diana, if anything happens, I'm here to protect you." Karl says assuring Diana.  
  
"Well whatever did happen, I hope they find out what's going on soon." Irvine says still looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Air ducts*  
  
Raven and Reese are trying to escape the fumes the sparklers are leaving, but have escaped the wrath of the exploding package.  
  
"Raven we have to get out of here." Reese says shielding her eyes from the smoke. "These fumes are making my eyes burn."  
  
"Reese, I can't believe you're letting a rat scare you." Raven says shielding his eyes as well.  
  
"They are small and very odd animals." Reese states still covering her eyes.  
  
"Well those very odd creatures are harmless." Raven says irritated.  
  
"They may be to you, but those things carry blue cheese disease and I don't want to be near one to find out what the disease does." Reese says watching the ducts.  
  
"Reese, really sometimes I wonder." Raven says as he continues to travel through the ducts.  
  
Dark Hallway*  
  
Thomas and Van have engaged in a fist war.  
  
"Damn it Fligheit. I'm tired of you taking everything that belongs to me." Thomas says swinging at Van, but missing by an inch.  
  
"Thomas I haven't taken anything from you. You're just jealous of me so just admit it." Van says blocking another one of Thomas's punches.  
  
"I'm not jealous of you because if I were, I would try to be more like you and that wouldn't work either." Thomas yells, trying to pry his hand out of Van's tight grip.  
  
"Then explain why you are being so up tight about who Fiona is with. I swear since she got here, you have been a never ending pain in my ass." Van says slinging Thomas against a locker, Making Fiona move out of the way.  
  
"It's in the stars for me and Fiona to be together and I'm not letting her go to someone like you." Thomas yells pouncing on Van.  
  
"Get off him." Fiona yells watching the two tussle. "He took nothing from you."  
  
"Don't worry Fiona, after I get rid of him, we'll be together soon. I promise" Thomas says reaching out for Fiona, but is knocked back down and hit in the eye.  
  
"I think you spooked the girl out enough for the evening." Van says hitting Thomas in the eye again. "Now just admit you're jealous and get on with your life, leaving me and Fiona out of it."  
  
"OK YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH? WELL HERE IT IS. I HATE YOU VAN AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD." Thomas screams elbowing Van in the neck, knocking him to the ground. Thomas stands up and turns towards Fiona, who is scared out of her wits.  
  
"Fiona, it's over, you and me can finally live the life we want. With graduation just around the corner, we can immediately get married afterwards." Thomas says as he slowly inches towards Fiona.  
  
"No, no, stay away from me." Fiona chokes out through her fear.  
  
"We will live in a big house, with lots of money. I even want little Thomas's and Fiona's running around the house and I especially want you as my wife." Thomas says still inching towards Fiona, who can't run anywhere. She looks at Van who is getting up, despite the pain he feels.  
  
"No, Van help." Fiona yells. Thomas turns around to see van, but instead his face meets with Van's fist, knocking him out. Fiona runs to Van embracing him.  
  
"Oh Van." Fiona chokes out now breaking into a sob.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok Fiona, it's all over." Van says gently stroking Fiona's hair and holding her close. "I'm sorry this isn't how I expected this night to be."  
  
Fiona is sobbing harder and Van continues to hold her.  
  
"Let's go back to the gym." Van says now walking Fiona back to the dark gym, where the others are.  
  
Air Ducts*  
  
Raven and Reese have escaped the rat, the fumes and the exploding package and are now trying to find an exit.  
  
"Raven, with each turn it seems to get dustier and dustier." Reese says sneezing.  
  
"We are almost out Reese, just please no more complaining." Raven says stopping for a rest.  
  
"Well I hope so because--- the sounds of other voices cut Reese off.  
  
"Who is that?" Reese questions.  
  
"I don't know." Raven says turning around to look back, but can turn only a bit.  
  
"There they are." Reese hears.  
  
"Raven, I think we got company." Reese freaks as Raven's heart rate increases.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here." Raven says moving again, this time picking up the speed.  
  
"You two are not getting away from me." The guard says knee chasing the two.  
  
"You can't catch us. You haven't before and you won't now." Raven yells back laughing loud, but his laugh is cut short by the sounds of creaking. Reese hears it as well.  
  
"Raven, I don't suggest going any further." Reese advises.  
  
"Well we have to do something." Raven says moving slowly. The creaking continues and the sound gets louder.  
  
"Raven." Reese calls.  
  
"Oh no not good." Raven says hearing the creaking sound.  
  
The gym*  
  
Van and Fiona have made it to the gym, with Van still holding Fiona.  
  
"Fiona, I really wanted this night to be special and I didn't expect it to turn out like this." Van says sadly as he apologizes.  
  
"It's ok Van. It's not your fault." Fiona says wiping her eyes of any remaining tears.  
  
"Well part of it is my fault for the reason being that I shouldn't have never listened to Thomas about my limousine. Then you wouldn't have disappeared." Van says turning to Fiona.  
  
"Well I'm here with you now, so let's forget about the past and look forward to the future." Fiona says now making a smile surface.  
  
"Yeah that is true." Van says putting on a smile himself. "Well let's enjoy the rest of the evening shall we?"  
  
"I agree." Fiona says, with her tone in a whisper. She begins leaning up and Van is leaning down. Before their lips meet, bits of the ceiling begin to fall. Within minutes, the entire ceiling falls followed by Raven, Reese, and the security guards with no one under them to break their fall. Raven and Reese stand up and dust themselves off.  
  
"That's what that sound was in the ceiling." Irvine says holding Moonbay.  
  
"At least they found the problem." Karl says looking at the ground with Diana. "Where's Thomas?"  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was in the hall taking a rest." Van says smiling. Karl Shrugs and turns back to Diana.  
  
"We are unstoppable like I said before." Raven yells grabbing Reese by the right hand. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Not so fast Notorious." Prozen says standing in front of raven. "I knew you two would pull something and I'm happy you were caught for it."  
  
Prozen motions for the cops to arrest them.  
  
"This isn't fair. When I get out, you're next." Raven yells as the cops slap the cuffs on him and Reese.  
  
"See you in the next 60 years." Prozen says watching as they are hauled away.  
  
"Some people never learn." Van says turning back to Fiona, who smiles at him.  
  
"Where were we?" Fiona asks. Her and Van's lips meet and they have on uninterrupted kiss. After a minute, they each back away for air.  
  
"This has been the best night ever." Fiona says staring into Van's eyes.  
  
"I agree with you." Van says leaning back down for another kiss, but is interrupted by the sparklers sparks falling from the ceiling like a fireworks display. Van and Fiona both turn to the sparks.  
  
"I will never forget this." Fiona states turning back to van.  
  
"Me neither." Van says leaning back in for another kiss to complete the evening.  
  
AAWW wasn't that cute? Well people this is the end of the story. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had fun writing it. I do enjoy writing a lot and like I said before, if it weren't for my all time favorite sister in the entire world, Maria Christina then I wouldn't be doing this. Thank you so much.  
  
To you flamers, you can flame this story all you want, because it's done, done, done and if you like, too bad, too bad, too bad.  
  
If you have any more Zoids story ideas, feel free to review me and let me know or email me at: StarFIreRose21@hotmail.com .  
  
Thanks and review. See you all on the flip side. 


End file.
